Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in YD outside the series? This fic is reflects on what may have happened in season 1 in episodes and between episodes that we didn't see. FINISHED!
1. Before it all began

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Hi readers. This is my first ever fanfic and I thought I'd start short and sweet stories. This is a series of outtakes I suppose that I've come up with set either in particular episodes of season 1 or between the episodes._

_Please read and review. I'm up for any constructive criticism because I know that my writing won't be the best and frankly I have a habit of making one sentence a paragraph long. Plus I may accidentally talk from the first person perspective of Vlad when I haven't meant to, so it would be very much appreciated if you told me if I have. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I would like to add that I don't own Young Dracula in any way shape or form. It belongs to the BBC and all the other people involved lucky enough to be involved in it. In addition there are some quotes from the episodes present in this fanfiction which I don't own either._

Episode 1 – In the hearse (just before the beginning of the episode)

Vlad was starting to get irritated, the hearse had being going in circles for the past half an hour and still there was no sign of Stokely, the Welsh town the vampire family called the Dracula's were meant to be moving into.

It didn't help at all that Renfield didn't know anything about map reading and every time Renfield had figured out which way to go Ingrid would argue saying they needed to go in the opposite direction.

Vlad looked to the left at him to glare at his sister felling that this was her fault which technically it was. It was her arguing which had got them lost various times and delayed their appearance to Stokely.

"What?" Ingrid demanded noticing Vlad glaring darkly at her.

"Nothing," Vlad turned his head back so he was looking out of the windscreen.

"Right, garlic breath, don't start with me," she threatened.

"I haven't got a clue what you are going on about," Vlad lied.

"Yeah, right, you blame me for being lost just like Dad," Ingrid accused him. Vlad shrugged.

"Well, for the past two weeks all you have done is send us in the opposite direction," Vlad told her.

"Because I want to go back!" Ingrid reminded him.

"Back to the mob of breathers who want to kill us," Vlad snorted. "Good luck. We're better off here."

"You just want to go to _Stokely_," Ingrid spat the name of our new home. "So you can be a goody two fangs and try and be like all the other pathetic breathers."

Vlad didn't deny it because she was right. He considered the idea of acting normal as the hearse finally entered Stokely.

That's when he remembered that there was a problem with the idea of pretending or rather in Vlad's case trying to be normal.

"I'm a vampire," Vlad reminded himself.

_I know it's short but I always wondered what happened before Young Dracula started, and I thought what happened before they entered Stokely that would cause Ingrid to snap at Renfield the way she did in the first five minutes and Vlad to roll his eyes as if to say "I'm getting bored of this."_

_Yeah, so that's it for this chapter. I will try my best to get one up every day until I finish season 1 but I have work to do on top of this so it may be every two days._

_I would like to say thank you for reading this and thank you to all the other writers of fanfiction. It's thanks to you that I'm writing this._

_Oh and while I remember after I've written these outtakes I'm thinking of writing a story between series 2 and 3 that fit in with the series as well, it'll be based when Vlad turns sixteen, so tell me whether you think I should write it or not because I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to put things down that may be discussed in series 4 for all I know. Plus if you have any suggestions they are welcome but I won't be having Robin, Chloe, the Brannaghs, the Van Helsings or Erin involved, sorry._

_Please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	2. The Wrath of the Dracula children

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_I'm back with another outtake. Again for the first episode, sorry, I just love that episode far too much. This one should be longer. If not, I apologise._

_I know I've published this chapter the same day as the first chapter but I wanted it there as a thank you for the reviewers as today I haven't been very well and all your reviews helped me feel better._

_I don't own Young Dracula, unfortunately._

Episode 1 – In the castle

"Well, I only wanted the tower room, because I thought I might get a TV and the reception's terrible," Vlad admitted. The Count wafted his cape with a noise of irritation.

"Vladimir," The Count glared at his favourite child. "You have no need for a TV. If you want to see moving pictures Vladimir, run around the portrait gallery. The exercise will increase your appetite and make you a better vampire."

Vlad pulled a slightly disgusted face at that and headed up to his room.

Meanwhile Ingrid was pulling a tantrum in her "temporary" – from her perspective – room.

"Curse that brother of mine," she yelled. "Why? WHY?"

She kicked her large bag in irritation. "I hate him, I hate everyone! I'm so evil! Why can't Dad see it?"

Zoltan rolled into Ingrid room undisturbed by the young vampiress's behaviour.

"You are aware that in both the breather and vampire world that talking to one's self means that the individual in question is crazy," Zoltan informed her. Ingrid span round her face furious.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "You insult me just like everyone else. Well I'll show you, Vlad and Dad. I'll be the evillest, cruellest vampire EVER!"

"How are you going to do that? You cannot leave the castle." Zoltan reminded her.

"None of your business," Ingrid smirked. "Go back to my puny, pathetic little brother. I need to be alone."

Zoltan rolled in silence to Vlad's room to find that Ingrid wasn't the only child of Count Dracula in a mood.

"A TV, a TV," Vlad said angrily. "'If you want to see moving pictures Vladimir, run around the portrait gallery.'" Vlad quoted his father in irritation. "Does he think he's living in the nineteenth century?"

"Of course not Master Vladimir," Zoltan reassured him. "The Count thinks he's living in the seventeenth century, he's a few hundred years behind everyone else."

Vlad grabbed his mucky washing, his nose wrinkling from the smell.

"He needs to catch up on the times then," Vlad said.

"I doubt he will, young Master," Zoltan told him. "He's a vampire; vampires never 'catch up on the times'."

Vlad dumped his clothing saying. "I hate being a vampire, it really sucks."

"Isn't that rather the point?" Zoltan asked. Vlad came up from under his bed with an I'm-Not-Amused expression.

"I just hoped this would be a new start for us," Vlad admitted while daydreaming slightly about his dream of being normal. "A chance to be a little less…"

"Vampiric?" Zoltan suggested. Vlad nodded.

"Exactly, come and look at this," Vlad said opening his window. Vlad was exulted by the feel of the wind and sun which back in Transylvania he would never feel. "See, semi detached houses, street lights, a post office, a golf course… it's all so normal." Vlad decided to go with his vampiric instincts and go against his Dad's orders like any kid would. "Right, new life, new neighbourhood, time to check them both out." Vlad decided almost smugly.

"But Vladimir, the Count has forbidden us from leaving the castle. We need to keep a low profile," Zoltan reminded him.

"Zoltan," Vlad shook he head slightly at his wolfs stupidity. "I'm a pre teen vampire. That means I have the reflexes of a night hunter along with ability to sneak out behind my parent's back."

"I can't stop you," Zoltan stated knowing the look on Vlad's face all too well to know not to argue.

"No," Vlad said stubbornly.

_Hope you liked this. I know a lot of it is from the episode but I like to add little things to make it more realistic. Did you like the extra scene with Ingrid? It explains why the Count asks her about her 'grand sulk'._

_I've started writing a story based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Check it out if you want._

_Please review. Thanks for reading._

_And thank you to all the people who have already reviewed this fanfiction!_

_C_

_Xx_

_P.S: For all you Robin lovers out there, the next outtake will have Robin in I can guarantee it!_


	3. Best Friends Forever!

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_I'm back. I said in the last chapter I would include Robin so here it is my first outtake from between episodes._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Best Friends Forever – based between episodes 1 and 2 of season 1

Vlad had snuck out of the castle, again.

He had arranged to see his acquaintance Robin in the park at midday.

Vlad stood nervously at the gates of the park fidgeting. Although Vlad had chosen the one time he knew his Dad would never leave the castle, Vlad still felt nervous because the Count may not be able to come outside but Ingrid easily could and then grass him up and then he would be in SERIOUS trouble.

"Hi Vlad," Vlad heard a male voice say with a strong welsh accent. Vlad turned to face Robin. Odin was all in black, black jeans, black top with skeletons on, black trainers and a black leather jacket along with a black cape to match.

Vlad looked the opposite. He wore light blue jeans and an orange top with white trainers and a blue demin jacket.

"Hey Robin," Vlad smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."

Robin walked closer to his friend shrugging.

"No problem," he said grinning back. "So why did you want to meet?"

"To hang out, I suppose," Vlad said unsurely. "Did I say that right? I'm not good with breather sayings."

"Yes you did," Robin told him, Vlad's smile grew wider. "That's great. I have so many questions."

Vlad rolled his eyes unsurprised. It was typical that his first friend would turn out to be not normal but Vlad found that he actually liked the fact he was different because any other normal kid would freak out if they found out that he was a vampire despite the fact he hadn't gone through the transformation process yet.

"I have a few too," Vlad admitted as they walked side by side into the park. "How about you ask one and then I ask one."

"You've got a deal." Robin said. "Ok, first question what it like is to be a vampire."

Vlad thought it through. "It can be all right sometimes, I suppose. But sometimes it's a complete pain and very annoying; especially when Dad's pushing me around to be a vampire when I won't be for another three and a bit years. There are benefits to being Dad's favourite though like getting away with a lot of things and so on…"

"You're your Dad's favourite?" Vlad nodded.

"I'm his son and heir," Vlad admitted. "Dad has always wanted a son but never a daughter, which is why Ingrid is so evil, she's determined to show Dad that I don't deserve to be heir and she does. My question: Is it true school is free here? Because if it is free; I'm going."

"It's free in all of the UK," Robin told him. "So if the Count dies you'll become the next Count Dracula."

"Unfortunately, yes," Vlad sighed. "If he died right now my uncle would take the throne until I turn sixteen, but I don't think Dad is going to die in a hurry. What's school like?"

"Boring," Robin answered. "We have to learn things like English and Maths, ugh," he shuddered. (_Note: I got the idea Robin never like Maths from the episode Insomnia in season 2. Frankly I don't know what he's going on about, I love maths, but I'm trying to stick to the character's personality._) "I can't wait till I leave school, then I can do what I want. I think I'll become an artist, it's the only subject I like and I'm good at. Is everything about vampire's true, the myth and legends and stuff?"

"Some is, some isn't" Vlad told him. "Sunlight, garlic, stakes, they all harm us after we've transformed. But the myths about reversing vampirism, as far as I know all the ones I'm aware of don't work."

"'As far as I know'?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, if there was a way of reversing it Dad would never tell me because he doesn't 'want me to get ideas'." Vlad quoted his Dad miming his Dad's voice irritably.

"You don't like being a vampire?" Robin said stunned.

"I hate it. I don't want to bite anyone, I want to be able to go round and talk to breathers without them fearing me, just like you and I are now," Vlad gestured to them both. Robin gave him a look of sympathy, he didn't like his life either, but at least they had something in common there.

"I hate my life sometimes too," Robin admitted. "My brothers are popular in the school and my parents think they are funny and my sister Chloe is natural born genius who I could never compete with. So I act completely different, so people don't compare me to them because I don't want to be like my family either." Robin shook his head. If my parents knew I want to become an artist and not do A levels but go to do vocational art and then maybe art at university they would be furious."

"I'm glad, we both have something in common there then," Vlad said.

"Me too," Robin grinned. "You're the first person I've actually been able to say what I want."

"Same," Vlad held out his hand. Robin shook it. "Friends?"

"Best friends," Robin corrected jokingly. "Most definitely."

"Great," Vlad said smiling thinking. **My first friend, that's good, one step closer to being normal.**

And so their friendship began as they continued to quiz each other and telling each other their secrets and about their pasts.

_I would like to put down my thanks for one specific song which inspired this chapter: Never Let Me down Again by Depeche Mode. Thanks for an awe inspiring song; this chapter just wouldn't the same._

_I wrote this one while listening to Never let me down again and gave me the idea for the idea of 'best friends' which Robin jokes about. I hope I've got the characters right but I thought maybe you may like a bit more detail into how Vlad and Robin become friends and how they know so much as well as finding out more about vampires and them personally._

_What do you think? Please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	4. Home

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Home – based between episodes 2 and 3 of season 1

The Count was perched on his throne talking quietly with his son who was sat on the armrest of the Count's throne.

That was when Vlad's friends the siblings Chloe and Robin came in.

"Hey Vlad," they both chimed.

"We let ourselves in hope you don't mind," Robin said.

"Of course not," Both Vlad and the Count said.

"I don't mind dinner coming to me," the Count said leaning forward hunger in his eyes.

"Dad!" Vlad snapped. "Friends aren't food." He reminded his father the words he'd said a million times over the past fortnight like a mantra.

"I was joking Vladdy," the Count said smirking as he saw Chloe cower slightly and slide slightly behind her brother for protection.

"Of course you were," Vlad muttered sarcastically. Vlad got off his Dad's throne's armrest and approached his friend's. "Come on, let's go to my room."  
>When they finally got to Vlad's room, they scattered round, sitting where they could.<p>

Vlad sat cross-legged on his bed, Chloe on a chest by Vlad's mirror and Robin on a stool by the door.

"So…" Robin tried to break the tension. What's wrong with your Dad today? He seems a little…"

"Thirsty," Vlad suggested.

"Irritated." Chloe corrected Vlad. Vlad shrugged.

"When he's hungry he's like that, he gets really bad tempered with anyone, well, anyone except but me." Vlad shook his head remembering the number his father had put up when he hadn't had any blood over a period of time. "That's not the real problem though."

"What is then?" The siblings asked.

"Dad's a little homesick; he's never been away from Transylvania for so long in over a century. He misses it and he says 'the peasants here aren't the same'." Vlad rolled his eyes at his father's obvious statement.

"You don't think you'll be going back, will you?" Robin asked worried that he would lose his first and best friend.

"Nah," Vlad said seeming relaxed. "He's too scared of facing an angry peasant mob again."

"You're Dad is scared?" Robin burst out laughing, Chloe smiled and Vlad smiled slightly.

"Careful, I wouldn't say that too loud or Dad will have your throats," Vlad told them half joking half serious, the siblings immediately looked worried and sighed with relief when they saw the amused look on Vlad's face. "I wouldn't let him do that."

"Why did they chase you out other than you being vampires?" Chloe asked curiously. Vlad hadn't had the chance to tell either of them yet why they had left fully.

"Basically because Dad went off on a killing spree; he drained all the village elders, which the local people didn't really appreciate," Vlad admitted. "Dad calls it a 'misunderstanding' I call it the screw up of the century." Vlad shook his head at his father's stupidity. "I think really it was Mum's fault, she had just left us, again and Dad was bad tempered so when the elders insulted Dad he went barmy."

"Ouch," Robin said sympathetically, Chloe just looked astonished.

"Yeah so we moved here," Vlad shrugged.

"Do you miss it?" Robin wondered.

"Transylvania?" Vlad asked, and Robin nodded. "No way! I love it here. I think really we all do. It's more like home than our old castle and we lived there longer. Transylvania never felt right to me."

"Maybe you were destined to come here," Robin suggested jokingly. _(I added this because in the last episode of season 2 the Grand High Vampire he seems to suggest that Vlad was destined from the start to go to Stokely and then make the sacrifice he did to show he was the Chosen One)_

"Maybe," Vlad agreed smiling.

_I would like to show my appreciation again to the band Depeche Mode. This time for their song called Home. It inspired me to talk a little about Transylvania from Vlad's perspective and make the Count look more breather like than he lets on along with by talking about first friends in the song giving me the opportunity to explore Vlad's friendship with Chloe and Robin._

_Thank you for reading this fanfiction._

_See you next time._

_Please review._

_C_

Xx


	5. You're so hynotising

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Hi and welcome to the next chapter of YD season outtakes_

_I'm thinking of writing a YD Twilight crossover. What do you think? I was thinking maybe the Cullens and Dracula's go almost to war and then work together against the Volturi. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. But I think I won't write it till at least this fanfiction is finished._

_This is another song inspired one but the song isn't by Depeche Mode this time._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

'You're so hypnotising!' – Based during season 1 episode 3

Ingrid hadn't felt this kind of rage at her mother before.

"I HATE HER!" Ingrid yelled after yet another boy asked her what kind of things her mother liked, again.

Sure, she had just plotted with Vlad to get Magda and the Count back together but still Ingrid's a selfish vampire, she needs attention and now the attention she used to get from breathers had been transferred to her mother.

Ingrid couldn't wait to return to the castle, she missed her room although she really wanted Vlad's but she had decide as an act of truce with Vlad she would let him keep his puny room as long as their mum stayed who in Ingrid's opinion treated them both fairly.

Ingrid decided once she back at the castle she would make she her mother never left the castle so then all the attention would be focussed back to her.

An hour later…

Ingrid was thrilled to be 'home', sure the castle was disgusting in some areas but it was better than being in the bright, overly clean and small house that belonged to the Brannaghs.

Ingrid's family was back together, her mother, her father and her little pathetic brother, and despite the fact they were all a pain in the neck at times she loved them, she loved them all. Ingrid was pleased her parents were finally getting married after her saying that they should for over a decade.

The next day…

"Wedding day," Ingrid said happily to her brother who was sat eating his cornflakes.

"Yeah, I know," Vlad said, rolling his eyes. "Dad won't stop going on about it."

"Good, that means he wants us to be a family too then,"

"It doesn't change the fact I'm his heir," Vlad reminded her knowing she was thinking of trying to get her mother to trick her father into making her heir. Ingrid shrugged.

"I'm Mum's favourite, you're Dad's favourite, it's only fair," Ingrid said. "Maybe I could get my hands on the Westenra throne and you get the Dracula throne."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Vlad teased her.

"Or I could just kill you as soon as I turn sixteen and take both thrones," Ingrid mused.

"We both know that won't happen," Vlad said trying to look unconcerned about his life.

"Uh huh. Believe what you will little brother, either way I'm having a throne, whether you like it or not!" Ingrid told him.

"I don't care," Vlad admitted dismissively.

That's when the Dracula family had to prepare for the wedding, a wedding that turned into a disaster.

_I know this is a Ingrid based one and I know a lot of people are Vlad and Robin lovers but I love Ingrid as well, I find her evilness quite funny like I do with the Count as well. I don't blame her for the way she has gone, it was just how she was raised in my opinion._

_This one was partly inspired by the song E.T by Katy Perry, as the song seems to describe vampires pretty well from my perspective even though it's about aliens. Hence the title of the chapter 'You're so hypnotising.' which is a reference to Magda and how she draws all men to her like a magnet and then hypnotises them._

_Hope you liked it. Please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	6. Everything we built crumbled to dust

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Hello everyone, and welcome to the sixth chapter._

_I have to admit I had no idea what to put in this chapter at first but luckily I had some help._

_Yeah, so, although my friends don't read fanfiction (I know, the horror!) thank you to them, this is dedicated to you guys for inspiring this chapter although you never realised one you inspired it and two that you helped me unknowingly just by being there and being yourselves._

_This one shows the strains of friendship as Vlad and Robin argue over vampirism._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Everything we built crumbled to dust – based between episodes 3 and 4

"Robin, you have no idea what you are talking about!" Vlad yelled at his best friend.

"Don't I?" Robin demanded. "I seem to know more about vampires than you do!"

"I am a vampire!" Vlad reminded him. "I think I know how it feels and trust me it isn't 'cool' like you think!"

"The rest of your family seem to think its cool!" Robin protested.

"Yeah but they are…" Vlad trailed off when his father abruptly entered the room. Vlad was going to say evil but his father would take it as a compliment when Vlad didn't see it as a good thing.

"They are what, Vladdy?" What's with all the noise? I thought that Renfield had got out another dress!" (_Note: Renfield got out and wore a girly dress at the end of episode three; season one to the Dracula's horror – as they screamed – and the audience's_) He looked at the two boys with an expression a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Robin seems to think that being a vampire is brilliant!" Vlad informed his father despite knowing his dad's reaction and knowing he would agree with Robin.

"Well, they are!" Robin said like it was blatantly obvious.

"Vladimir, how could you say such a thing, how could you argue otherwise? Robin is correct; being a vampire is fun…" The count trailed off at the sight of Vlad giving his father some serious evils making him look like he was the most dangerous thing in the room even though he was really harmless and wouldn't harm anyone.

"And completely awesome!" Robin finished and Vlad turned to give the evils to his best friend. "Okay… now you look scary, like a real vampire…"

"What?" Vlad said his mouth opening to show an expression of pure shock that was so shocked it was actually funny.

The Count laughed at his son's expression while Robin suppressed a snigger.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Vladdy," The Count told Vlad seriously, and underlying sense of pride in his voice while placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Vlad contradicted him under his breath.

The last thing Vlad needed in his opinion was gaining vampiric qualities when was only twelve and had three and a bit years left till his transformations. Three years he wanted to spend as a normal kid.

The Count sped out of the room with a WHOOSH not hearing Vlad's comment despite his super sensory hearing.

"Uhhhh…" Vlad complained collapsing onto his bed feeling completely ridiculous for fighting with his best mate.

"There is nothing wrong with being a vampire!" Robin insisted misinterpreting Vlad's actions.

"That's not what I'm complaining about anymore," Vlad informed Robin. "I just don't want to end up like Dad with no friends. I mean you don't want to end up like your Dad. We are meant to be best friends and I don't think that best friends are mean to argue the way we do."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Vlad," he sighed "You're thinking stereotypical best mates."

"Stereo… what?" Vlad sat up abruptly at the word.

"Stereotypical, it means that you are presuming that what is usually expected is what you will see," Robin snorted. "As if; for one we aren't normal best mates and for another, stereotypical ideas aren't always all that accurate. All friends fight and argue. Don't worry about it."

"Since when have you known these kinds of things?" Vlad asked half teasing; half serious. "I thought you said that school was a 'prison' and you don't seem to bother with it much anyway."

"I didn't learn it from school; I learnt it from a book…" Robin admitted.

"Since when did supernatural horror have any fact in it?"

"Since I found out vampires exist and best friend is one of them." Robin said grinning and Vlad smiled slightly back…

_Well, what do you think?_

_Thank you for reading and please review…_

_C_

_Xx_


	7. Sympathy and Empathy

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Hi everyone, welcome to my seventh outtake. I just want to inform you that from now on I will be updating this fanfiction once every three days unless I get more free time. It's because originally I was going to write this fanfiction my Insignificant Characters fanfiction then my A Day from Hell one but I thought I could cope with them all at once. I was wrong and with exams only two months away I have to start revising on top of writing fanfiction and all my college work. Sorry._

_This one is kind of a Vlad adapting to being a breather one, it's based during episode 4 after Robin has been claimed as The Count's heir. Vlad is at the Brannaghs with Chloe and gaining a better understanding of breather culture while telling Chloe about Vampire culture. I've made it so that Chloe is really trying to understand Vlad even though I'm not her biggest fan but still I hope my biases haven't reflected upon her. There is no Ingrid or the Count or Robin in this one._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Sympathy and Empathy – based in episode 4

Vlad sat on the sofa feeling rather comfortable on the outside but hurting like hell on the inside.

He had just had dinner with the other Brannaghs and had extremely enjoyed the steak and ale pie Mrs Brannagh had cook up, it was better than Renfield's food by a mile.

He was hurting though. The way his father had dismissed him like a nobody had hurt him deeply all the way to the core, yes, Vlad still saw the Count as his father, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that Ingrid was playing some trick and the fact that when he had told Chloe she agreed just made him feel worse.

He'd always thought his father would love him no matter what, but now Vlad had realised that was how a breather thought, not a vampire. Vampires only loved their own flesh and blood, the embodiment of their power not the individual themselves. The Count was cold and heartless and quite frankly even if he was his father and realised it Vlad was unsure as to whether he would forgive him ever again.

Knowing this Vlad also knew that it was this kind of discovery that often led to vampire children becoming evil and once that evil was released and encouraged enough it would take over completely. This would ultimately lead to an heir against a father with the father ending up as dust and the heir taking the throne…

Vlad knew this happened all the time, throughout vampire history, Counts and high ranking vampires were slain and in the old days three quarters of the time it was their heirs that did it, now the numbers had lowered but only because the slayers had become so strong…

Vlad's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chloe quietly opening the door to the living room, then shutting it and sitting next to Vlad her expression full of sympathy.

"Are you alright Vlad?" Chloe asked knowing it was a stupid question especially for her but she had to ask.

"I don't… know." Vlad admitted curling up into a ball on the sofa and Chloe put an arm around him carefully. A couple of weeks ago she was kind of shy of Vlad knowing he was a vampire but now she had gotten to know him she felt like he was a good person, a true friend.

"Thanks," Vlad muttered leaning to her slightly his lips trembling. Chloe tried her best to calm him but then decided Vlad needed a distraction, so she reached over grabbing the television remote and turned it on.

Vlad never had properly watched TV as the Count had barred him, but now he was free at least temporarily so Vlad looked and watched as Chloe flicked through the channels trying to find a documentary that would be educational.

Eventually she found one, it was about culture and how it had changed over the past 10 millennia give or take. It started with the cultures of prehistory – Palaeolithic, Mesolithic and Neolithic times – all the way to the present day.

Vlad was surprise by the changes in culture and Chloe could see the surprise in his expression.

"You seem surprised," Chloe noticed.

"Dad always said that over the past millennia there has been no change for anyone, not even breathers, I wasn't expecting him to be wrong…" Vlad trailed off. Chloe now realised how much Vlad depended on his father on knowing about breathers before moving to Stokely, and the Count had just fed him lies in a pathetic attempt to make him hate breathers and want to drink their blood.

"Everyone changes over time, it's natural. You're the perfect example of that; look at you; only a month ago you were a young boys fearing your father and sister and hiding everything you wanted… Now I think you are stronger, you have put up a fight against your dad who you would never argue with before, you've come to understand us and you've began to show who you really are over hiding it." Chloe told him, Vlad smiled slightly glad that see saw the good in him over the bad.

"Vampires aren't meant to change mentally after the transformation, only physically. Dad still acts like it's the fifteenth century sometimes… vampires don't change neither does law nor tradition, it's been that way for thousands of years." Vlad told her quietly not wanting to be overheard. Chloe smiled slightly.

"Humans haven't changed that much really, law wise at least, our main laws do mainly stick to the principles given by the Ten Commandments and the ideals from democratic Athens. It's mostly technology that has changed us; we have become dependent on it, without it we would break down as a society in the West." Chloe smartly said. "Change happens when it is needed not wanted. Vampires don't want it and the fact they are immortal helps keep things in place; things will have to change for them eventually."

Vlad shrugged. "I've been telling Dad that for years. The slayers are getting stronger and it's only a matter of time before they try and wipe us all out and because of our lack of acceptance of technology and willingness to change we'll probably die out."

"Can't you do anything?" Chloe asked, really she didn't care if vampires died out, she cared if Vlad was killed after all he was her best friend vampire or not.

"No way," Vlad said shaking his head. "Law dictates that no one can oppose the Grand High Vampire or The Grand High Council either and they won't change a thing. The only person that could change things is…"

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"You've got to be quiet about this; I haven't even told Robin this is so much a secret…" Chloe nodded understanding that if she told Vlad would never trust her again and that she would end up dead. "The Chosen One; there is a prophecy telling of a powerful vampire who will take over Vampire kind, he or even she would be the only one who could overrule everyone irrespective of who they are but the Grand High Vampire has suppressed a lot of the knowledge of it; mostly out of fear; he knows well that when or if the Chosen One comes he won't have any power anymore because the Chosen One will be Grand High Vampire… As a matter of fact the Grand High Vampire will probably end up as a pile of ash anyway just for posing a threat. If it happens which I doubt, even if there is a 'Chosen One' he or she will be and evil vampire wanting to drain people dry and have no interest in change."

"The leadership sounds like a dictatorship to me," Chloe muttered.

"That's because it might as well be," Vlad admitted. "Don't you have the same thing?"

"No way, ours is based on democracy, people voting for who would be in charge," Chloe told him.

"Weird," Vlad muttered. "Probably a breather thing."

"A breather thing that is several thousand years old," Chloe corrected him. Vlad smiled slightly at her use of her intelligence. This is what Vlad liked about Chloe; she was normal but not at the same time and Vlad found her very interesting and easy to confide in. He was glad she was here right now, when he felt at his weakest and most vulnerable.

_This is a longer chapter than usual; I know but let's say it's to make up for the next three days!_

_Do you like how I have Vlad's attitude towards the Chosen One, how ironic that he is in fact the Chosen One (subtle joke there)! Plus he is hopefully going to bring change!_

_I've sort of put my opinions on our way of life into what Chloe says so I don't mean it offensively it's just despite the fact I don't like Chloe I do agree with her on certain things and I think she would on things as well._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	8. Defending Breathers part 1 of 2

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Sorry this outtake is late, I did post part of it yesterday but then I deleted it when I realised part of it sounded a bit strange to me, anyway enjoy._

_This one is a kind of getting Vlad and Ingrid to cooperate one, showing that they both care really for each other and breathers it's just Ingrid doesn't care as much as Vlad._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Defending Breathers – based between episodes 4 and 5

Robin fell flat on his face.

Vlad was about to laugh at his best friend's clumsiness, when he stooped Marcus Nigel Rugen with his leg still out from tripping Robin.

Vlad gave him his best evil glare before helping his best mate up from the cold corridor floor.

Blood was pouring from Robin's nose and he looked pretty faint.

"Oh, garlic," Vlad cursed using the same language his Dad used which wouldn't be counted as bad around breathers unless Van Helsing was around. Vlad looked around warily still holding up his friend noticing that the rest of his class had entered the classroom and there was no sign of either of the Van Helsings.

So Vlad helped his friend heading towards the Nurse's room until he bumped into his sister Ingrid, almost literally.

"Vlad what in the name of all that is morbidly evil are you doing dragging around a breather with a bloody nose?" She asked. "Don't tell me you aren't the same breather lover anymore and you've become evil?"

"Shut up, Ingrid!" Vlad snapped trying to get around his sister. "Marcus Rugen tripped him up, okay?"

"Rugen?" Ingrid asked looking amused. "That jerk in your year that can't tell ketchup from blood."

"He's become one of the worst bullies in the school," Vlad admitted. "I'm surprised the teachers haven't done anything," Vlad shook his head. "Actually now I think about it the teachers seem to be scared of him too."

"WHAT!" Ingrid yelled. "There is a breather out there that is more intimidating than me! I'm a Dracula!" Ingrid spoke her name with a Transylvanian accent, and then smirked at her brother. "You aren't afraid of him are you Vladdy? Because if you are I will have to tell Daddy."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Actually no, I hate him, but I don't care less about him and he doesn't scare me as a matter of fact I think he's more scared of me than I am than him." Vlad considered remembering the evil scary vampiric look he had given Rugen as he had his father and Robin a few weeks previous (_see chapter 6_).

"Well, we can't just let this garlic muncher get away with this can we?" Ingrid said.

"We? I thought we never worked together on anything?" Vlad looked at his best friend. "And what about Robin?"

Ingrid snorted. "Just take him to the nurse's office and meet me by the gates in ten minutes."

Ingrid stormed away. Vlad shrugged feeling completely confused by his sister's actions.

Vlad eventually got Robin to the nurse who said that he was going to have to go home because his nose was broken. After Vlad and Robin had said goodbye, Vlad went to meet Ingrid by the gates.

Ingrid was leaning against the gates, no longer in the messy uniform but a black cape and a red dress with black tights and black high heeled shoes.

"What took you so long?" Ingrid demanded.

"I had to help Robin get home," Vlad admitted. "So why have you asked me of all the people to help you."

Ingrid shrugged. "We can't allow this Rugen coffin breath breather guy to ruin our reputation. We are Draculas, we can't have a petty breather doing our dirty work for us and I think you want revenge on his from hurting your peasant best friend."

Vlad bit his lip. He couldn't deny the fact he wanted to teach Rugen a valuable lesson for hurting his best friend but it wasn't anything to do with family honour; it was to do with helping a best friend and standing by him through thick and thin like any best friend should!

"All right," Vlad sighed. "What's the plan?"

Ingrid grinned evilly. "Well, well, Vladdy's got some guts now. It's not going to be pleasant you know."

"All the better, if it'll stop him permanently then it is worth it." Vlad said trying not to show his worry.

"We are going to..." Ingrid whispered the plan into Vlad's ear and Vlad's jaw at first dropped in horror, then he began to smirk then laugh. This plan was evil but it was funny too.

Ingrid was in position to ambush Marcus; Vlad was hidden holding a video camera Ingrid had "borrowed" from the castle (_the one in episode 4, season 1 where they are filming for "You've been shamed"_). This was going to be a classic that would go down through the ages.

Ingrid stood in front of Rugen faking a perfect flirting smile.

"Hi Marcus," Ingrid grinned fluttering her eyelashes at him and Rugen stood there like a gormless idiot.

Vlad snickered quietly so the video camera wouldn't pick it up but see Rugen's face clearly.

"Oh, hey, Ingrid," Rugen blushed. Even this bully wasn't immune to Ingrid's beauty.

"I was wondering…" Ingrid said, Rugen grinned eagerly.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Who do you think you are?" Ingrid sneered taking a step towards him, her evillest expression on her face."What are you taking about...? Ingrid?" Rugen stammered. Ingrid laughed darkly.

"You're a pathetic spineless wimp," Ingrid told him, and Vlad pressed his lips together silently laughing. "You really think you can get away with bullying the entire school."

"Ingrid… listen I don't know what you've heard…" Rugen trailed off at her expression.

"You have no right to bully these people!" Ingrid yelled at him and Vlad turned the camera off, now it was his turn.

"Exactly right sis," Vlad said approaching, the camera in his bag and his arms crossed. "You hurt by best mate, and no one does that and gets away with it."

"You? Ha!" Rugen snorted. "You are a wimp, your sister may be hot but she's just as stupid as you are!"

"Oh, really?" The siblings said at the same time with dark expressions on their faces.

"We're the ones that decide who are wimps and who are not." Ingrid snapped. "Vlad is a wimp but not as much as you are."

"Who are you to decide what I do? You're pathetic." Rugen then tried to get around Vlad and Ingrid only to be tackled down by Vlad, who did it carefully so as not to hurt Rugen too much.

"Nice tackle," Ingrid complimented her brother.

"I've been practicing," Vlad admitted. "So I can get on the Rugby team."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Anyway blood bag, no more bullying otherwise, you'll be getting worse then a tackle from my dear brother here, you'll be cowering for your life wondering why you ever decided to challenge us."

Rugen got up looking slightly fearful.

"Go, before I beat you up." Ingrid pointed to the gates.

Rugen ran to the gates not looking back.

Ingrid and Vlad laughed; they were working together for breathers; that was a first.

_I would like to say a huge thank you to my friends again for helping me come up with Rugen's name otherwise I would have been stuck and unable to post._

_Thank you to all the reviewers of my fanfictions and all the visitors, I'm glad people like what I am writing and are taking their time to read them._

_This one is kind of a two parter because it was getting far too long and there is so much I want to add so I'll publish the next half as the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

Xx


	9. Defending Breathers part 2 of 2

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_Hey I'm not sure when this will be released so yeah, sorry; I seem to be running really late with all my fanfictions…. Ahhh!_

_Anyway this is because I'm writing really long chapters and now I've done them I should be able to keep up again. *cross my fingers*_

_Anyway here is the second part. I've tried to make it funny as possible because I really wanted to show up how stupid it is to bully people and how it feels to be bullied… as I know from experience for being bullied._

_I don't own Young Dracula in any way shape or form. Even though I would like to so I could help with series 4 and get everything us fans want in it!_

Defending Breathers – based between episodes 4 and 5 PART 2!

When Vlad and Ingrid got home they were still grinning from the trap they had set Rugen into…

That was when the Count noticed as he sat on his throne.

"What's with the grins? Have you two been up to trouble?" The Count's eyes narrowed at the idea of Ingrid being bad and Vlad actually helping her.

"It's nothing Dad," Vlad snorted remembering the look on Rugen's face when Ingrid started flirting.

"Vlad and I have taught a breather bully a valuable lesson, and are planning on embarrassing him to the extreme tomorrow!" Ingrid told her father excitedly.

"What?"

Vlad rolled his eyes at his sister sitting at the end of the large table facing his father.

"Basically Dad, there is this breather bullying people therefore naturally Ingrid and I decided to do something about it. We couldn't stand by and let him bully breathers." Vlad admitted.

"Excellent, did you beat him up?" The Count asked leaning forward.

"I embarrassed him by flirting and Vlad tackled him," Ingrid patted her brother's back proudly, which wasn't like her at all.

"You tackled him?" The Count said amused and Vlad shrugged.

"He hurt Robin," Vlad said shrugging as if that was a good excuse, which really it is. "And he wasn't listening to us, I wanted to show to him that Ingrid and I were serious about the fact we don't want him bullying anyone anymore."

"Because that's our job." Ingrid finished and Vlad looked at her darkly shaking his head slowly with disapproval.

"We didn't say that part because we don't want any more angry peasant mobs storming the castle," Vlad half lied making it a good enough excuse for his father to buy.

"That's good," The Count mused and smirked. "I'm glad you're finally accepting you are a vampire Vlad."

Vlad ignored his father's comment and went to his room. Really Vlad hadn't threatened Rugen because he wanted to act vampiric; it was because he didn't like seeing his best friend hurt and quite frankly he didn't want anyone to get hurt, breathers and vampires alike.

Well tomorrow would deal with that…

The next day Vlad and Ingrid rushed to school without the "litter" as Ingrid called them with them and snuck into the assembly hall.

Despite the fact vampires aren't meant to be very good with technology, Vlad and Ingrid aren't stupid and do know how to use technology just as well as any other breather did so theyplugged in the camera to the laptop leaving the camera hidden so the teacher wouldn't notice it.

When assembly was called Vlad sat next to Robin, trying not to smirk. He could see near to back that Ingrid was doing the same her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Good morning," the headmistress said. "Today I will be talking about bullying…"

"Yes, yes you will," Vlad muttered grinning gaining many strange looks from students including Robin luckily the head didn't notice.

The head nodded to the person doing the I.C.T. and everyone except two people were surprised to see a video running…

**Ingrid stood in front of Rugen faking a perfect flirting smile.**

"**Hi Marcus," Ingrid grinned fluttering her eyelashes at him and Rugen stood there like a gormless idiot.**

"**Oh, hey, Ingrid," Rugen blushed. Even this bully wasn't immune to Ingrid's beauty.**

"**I was wondering…" Ingrid said, Rugen grinned eagerly. **Making a right idiot of himself; to the student's amusement and the head's astonishment.

"**Yes," he smiled. **The students snickered and Vlad snorted.

"**Who do you think you are?" Ingrid sneered taking a step towards him, her evillest expression on her face."What are you taking about…? Ingrid?" Rugen stammered. Ingrid laughed darkly.** "Opps," Ingrid muttered aiming a grin at Rugen across the hall.

"**You're a pathetic spineless wimp," Ingrid told him,** the students roared with laughter**. "You really think you can get away with bullying the entire school."** The head's eyes widened at this news her face growing furious. All along these problems... She thought Ingrid Count had been doing them; it turned out to be Marcus Rugen.

"**Ingrid… listen I don't know what you've heard…" Rugen trailed off at her expression.** The students listened intently.

"**You have no right to bully these people!" Ingrid yelled at him.** The student's cheered and "awwww"ed when the video stopped. The hall erupted in conversation the students frequently aiming looks at Rugen who was sat white faced with fear.

"Well," the head said. "That was most illuminating."

"Understatement," a year ten snickered.

"Normally I would punish you Ingrid for interrupting the assembly but… as this video was relevant and has told me some invaluable information I will let you and whoever assisted you off this time as you both seem to have good ideas at heart." The head's eyes flickered to Vlad, she knew Vlad had to be the one holding the camera but he was one of the best students and did have good intentions so she thought it best to let them off.

"Well, I need not say that I have noticed certain things going on, I thought a certain individual was responsible, it seems I have been proven wrong." Vlad looked at Ingrid both of them knowing she would be one of the top suspects. "However that doesn't not excuse anyone, I will not tolerate bullying in this school. If I hear any more incidents of this sort I will expel you immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes, miss," the students chimed.

"You are all dismissed except Marcus Rugen, Ingrid and Vlad Count." The head said and the students silently left; leaving Vlad, Ingrid and Rugen alone to face the head.

"Marcus, I expected better of you, I expect you at my office at lunch time today." She told him and he nodded and left.

"You two," the headmistress sighed. "I am in the right mind to exclude you both… but and quite frankly you have done me a favour by showing who was responsible. But I ask this, how did you know?"

Ingrid looked at Vlad as if to tell him that he had to explain.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his sister. "Robin, he was going through a hard time for the past week. He wouldn't tell me why I just thought it's because I'd done something…" Vlad trailed off remembering that he'd thought the fact it had turned out that Vlad was a vampire over Robin had done it. "Then I saw Rugen trip up Robin before English when he hurt his nose and I realised he was the one causing all the problems so I told Ingrid so we could do something."

"You could have just told me." She said Ingrid suppressed a grin; it hadn't been her intention for the head to find out, but just to humiliate Rugen. Vlad on the other hand had agreed so the head would find out.

"With all due respect miss, I don't think you would believe us," Vlad half lied again, Vlad wanted vengeance on Rugen and wanted to tell the head. The plan seemed to be the best of both worlds.

"And why is that Vlad?"

"We aren't all that welcome here; we all know that. You would believe a highly respected family like Rugen's over ours any day. Our family isn't from here and I don't think you like Dad much either plus you've got a problem with Ingrid. I know you think I'm all right but you've shown distaste for me too," Vlad tried not to sound too mean. "We're barely fitting in as it is. Ingrid and I are used to one way of dealing with people like Rugen, force and threat, it's how we were raised, and we can't help it."

The head raised her eyebrows at Vlad; he was a lot more observant that she first thought. He was certainly smart for a boy who hadn't attended school before he came to Stokely, at least not breather school, although both children had shown that they did know a lot more than they led on and not out of modest but really the fact they didn't think of it as relevant.

The head nodded. "Very well, but in future I would prefer if you used a more simple method of informing me please."

"Yes, miss," Vlad said grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her with him.

"So, what now?" Vlad said.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked smirking at her little brother.

"Are we still on for a ceasefire or are we going back to war over who's going to be Dad's favourite." Vlad told her, knowing that she would go back against him when this was all over.

"War," Ingrid grinned. "Sorry, bro, but this ceasefire, it's getting a little tedious. We've had our fun, now to go back to gorgeous evil Ingrid verses breather loving wimp Vlad."

"Right, see you back at the castle," Vlad turned his heel at his sister and went to his next class.

_Alrighty! What did you think? Too evil? Quite funny?_

_Do you like how I used the camera as a tool for later, I don't mean to flatter myself but I surprised myself with that one. I would like to point out though that I never ever got into major trouble at school so the idea was not inspired by any act I did. Yes, I'm a geek, I never got a detention._

_Anyway thanks for reading and all that. And a massive humongous, hug worthy thank you to all the reviewers and readers so far! My visitor numbers went to the highest yet on Tuesday 6__th__ Feb (for me, I live in the UK time by the way) so thank you! Keep on reviewing._

_C_

_Xx _


	10. Curiousity

Young Dracula Season 1 – Outtakes

_I know this whole one every three days idea has gone completely out of the window! But I feel like cheering myself up with a short outtake as yesterday I've had good news and bad news concerning some A level results! Ahhhhh!_

_Anyway, this is a short one because I have to type up the next chapter of A Day from Hell too so enjoy!_

_I don't own Young Dracula though I wish I did at the moment…_

Curiosity – based during episode 5!

Vlad was feeling fantastic; he never thought being a vampire could have any benefits… at all.

This hypnotism thing was rather cool, with Count Dracula now acting like a proper father and Robin happy with his "vampire" parents, all seemed well.

But it wasn't just the Brannaghs and Count Dracula that Vlad had had fun with… no, Vlad decided to cheat a bit and hypnotise Renfield into doing all his homework for him to a decent standard –it turns out he isn't so dumb when hypnotised.

Vlad wondered around the castle feeling slightly smug at what he had done, sure, he hated being a vampire and he would have to remove the hypnosis on his Dad eventually but he had to make the most of what he had didn't he?

Vlad hummed happily as he lay on his bed watching TV.

TV was a lot better than he thought; it was why he had gotten Renfield to do his homework, so he could explore the breather culture. He had learnt a lot. It turned out their history was almost as bloody as vampire history but like Chloe had told him (_see chapter 7_) they seemed to change a lot, one minute they had mobiles the size of bricks the next the mobiles were small enough to fit in your hand and were as thick as a children's book. They were getting more advanced while vampires stayed constant, unmoving.

Vlad didn't want to lead the vampires but he wished that he could make some serious changes to the vampire way of life…

Vlad heard these words as he thought this through. "When I get my full powers I'm going to do things my way… I want vampires and breathers to live together in peace. I want the bloodshed to end… forever." Vlad shivered not realising these were the words of his future self.

_Ohhh creepy…_

_I made this a short one intentionally because I had no idea what to put for this chapter and it seemed right to have a spin off from chapter 7. I wanted Vlad to hear a voice telling him that he would bring peace, but that wouldn't fit in with the series; so I decided to make it so he had a sort of premonition but he thought he imagined it._

_I don't own the words I have quoted from the Young Dracula episode Fangs for the Memories. Although they are my favourite words in the whole of Young Dracula so far, because I was just like, "Go Vlad! You tell them!" when he said that._

_Thanks for reading and please review._

_And a massive thanks to all reviewers I really appreciate it, but I would please like more._

_C_

_Xx_


	11. Looking Forward in Pessimism

Young Dracula – Outtakes

_Hello, hello, hello. I'm back with another outtake. Sorry I didn't publish yesterday I was miserable and was reading fanfictions and by the time I'd finished I'd realised it was too late to type up a new chapter and publish it – well, late if you live in the UK. Anyway I've realised that I've done over twenty chapters worth of fanfiction – I'm rather impressed I thought I would update once a moth never mind like five times a week!_

_Enough bragging; this one I put a lot of thought into and to be honest at first I wasn't sure what I was going to write because usually I don't have time to think things up until I'm on the bus home._

_So I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I don't own Young Dracula despite my wishing…_

Looking Forward in Pessimism – Based between episodes 5 and 6

Ingrid was turning fifteen and was really, really looking forward to it; she was completely thrilled by this.

Vlad on the other hand was far from thrilled and was completely depressed, as for Vlad Ingrid's birthday was yet another reminder of what was "destined" to happen to the Dracula children.

It was a destiny Vlad wanted to avoid; a destiny he didn't want to be a part of.

With Ingrid constantly bragging about how she only had a year left until she became a bloodsucking, evil vampire and mostly importantly immortal; Vlad found himself spending less and less time in Stokely castle despite the fact Robin in an attempt to cheer Vlad up was coming to sleep over after Ingrid's birthday Vlad found himself spending large amounts of time alone outside of school.

Robin was grounded until the end of the week and Chloe was constantly doing work all the time and for once Vlad didn't feel like doing normal breather work.

So Vlad ended up spending hours and hours of time in the grassy areas of Stokely under the pretence of exploring but really trying to make of what breather life he had left.

Exactly three days before Ingrid's birthday Vlad was wondering in a grassy meadow letting himself be immersed in sunlight luxuriating at the feel of it.

Vlad knew that eventually he and his family would have to leave Stokely and when that day came Vlad would almost definitely lose the human/ breather life he loved and adored so much. There was no way that Vlad would ever find friends like Robin and Chloe elsewhere in the world in his mind.

That was only one way he could be separated from his human life. One of the others was when Vlad turned sixteen. There was not a single shred of doubt in Vlad's mind about whether after when he transformed at sixteen he would be able to still to his breather life; it would end completely; the Vladimir Dracula that had been living and breathing the last sixteen years would fade away absorbed by the evil monster within.

Okay, that was a little bit of an over dramatisation but Vlad felt that it was the truth mostly.

Vlad had seen goodness in his father in the past and the possible hints of what Count Dracula had been like before he transformed. Therefore pat of Vlad would survive but not enough to have a drastic effect on the monster within.

Vlad went through these thoughts of depression twice a year. The times of year being around Indri's and his birthdays; every time that Vlad could remember Vlad would dwell on vampirism and whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Did the pros outweigh the cons?

In Vlad's mind every time Vlad had asked himself that question his answer had been no. the pros didn't outweigh the cons.

All his life or unlife, Vlad had watched from a distance the breathers; wondering what life was like for them. Looking and seeing what he wanted but could never truly have no matter how hard he tries. Unless…

The only other way out was to either properly die or run away with Vlad praying that the transformation would never come or find a way of becoming human. The last option seems the only viable one to Vlad even though he had considered the second one just in case. Vlad didn't want to die when there was still so much he wanted to do… (_This explains episode eight when Vlad plans to run away_)

Vlad had planned the run away down to the minute. He knew that he would have to sneak away during the day when his father couldn't come out after him and then he would have to literally have to run as far as he could so no one else could catch him and if it worked Vlad had figured he would have to find somewhere to stay but at sixteen it would be as much trouble than at twelve so he could get a job or join the army and try and lead a normal breather life.

Vlad sighed as all this went through his head as it normally did and looked up to the sun wishing with all his might that he could have as much time as possible having a breather life.

_I loved writing this! I really got a sense of what Vlad is really like inside. I can understand him so much better now!_

_Anyway thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	12. Exams

Young Dracula Season 1 Outtakes

_Hello people here are the next set of Outtakes. I'm taking at the moment while I'm at college but not in lesson and I'm really bored as I have half and a hour to kill and my two friends sat with me are absorbed by arguments and maths exam papers._

_Fun, not._

_Anyway here's the next one I've tried to make it better than my previous ones and it's kind of been inspired by the music in twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn part 1 as I love the music in those films._

_I'm really, really sorry by the way for taking so long to update, I've been impossibly busy, University, college and no I don't go to both I was trying out the university and I really enjoyed it but I couldn't update._

_I don't own YD._

Tests -based between episodes 6 and 7

It was another normal day at Stokely Grammar school. Well kind of. It was coming up to parents evening and the teachers were planning tests for their students so they could tell parents how the students were doing.

This was extremely bad news for Robin and Vlad. This was because they couldn't find the time to do homework never mind revise for tests. Chloe somehow made the time but clad had to stop his father from biting any breathers rather unsuccessfully since two more postman had disappeared and Robin was too lazy to revise.

Vlad was trying and trying hard to revise but his heart wasn't in it really.

One night Robin and Vlad were in Vlad's room supposedly revising when really they were playing chess, it was an actual hobby of Robin's that was almost human. Vlad thought it was awesome and despite the fact he was always being beaten by Robin. Vlad didn't care he just loved hanging out with his best friend and doing something normal for once.

"Hah!" Robin said again after checkmating Vlad's king for the third time in a row.

"Oh, well, I'm just useless at chess I guess," Vlad shrugged grinning at his best mate. Robin grinned back.

"I'll teach you then you can beat Chloe at something like I have," Robin assured Vlad.

"I would like that," Vlad admitted, it would be nice for him to beat Chloe at something.

"Are you ready for these ridiculous exams then?" Robin asked trying to make small talk.

"Nope," Vlad admitted. "Dad says there is no point and for once I agree, I don't want to spend hours in silence not learning anything, what is the point in that? It's plain and boring and tedious. I just want a breather life not a life from hell."

Robin snickered. "Now you do sound normal, exams are part of being 'normal' I'm afraid. Why do you think I want to be a vampire? Then I won't have to take any exams or stupid things like that. I can do what I want."

Vlad snorted. "If someone changed you, you would become loyal to the one who bit you; it's why I don't like people being changed. They lose all feeling of self and the only way to reverse it is to slay the creator."

"Oh," Robin realised, he'd understood why Vlad was opposed to draining people as it was killing but changing not so bad at all really, now he understood fully.

"Yeah 'oh'," Vlad agreed. (_This is sort of the future Vlad coming through from series 3, the more vampiric side but more stubborn one,_). "Now you know,"

"I have to admit, that's a good reason." Robin admitted. "So is your Dad coming to parent's evening?"

Vlad grinned at his best friend's joke. "I think he'd rather be staked…"

_Short and sweet; I'm in the middle of a writer's block for this fiction at the moment. The other's I'm not because I have A Day from Hell down just on my laptop, and Nico's story, I know what direction that is going now and I know for my in progress unpublished Twilight Young Dracula crossover. It's just this one I'm having trouble with._

_Anyway I'll try and update soon but no promises I have A levels to revise for…_

_Thank you for reading and please review… please then I may update more often._

_C_

_Xx_


	13. Never Let me Go

Young Dracula Outtakes: Season 1

_Okay, it's going to become official soon; I may be giving up on publishing. Why? Did you ask or am I imagining it. That is the problem. I don't know what people think of my fics and thank you to those who have reviewed but I haven't got any in ages and I thought by having several days off because of work might mean more reviews but nope, not even a one worded one! What the?_

_Okay so yeah, please, please review because if I don't then after Easter I will finish all my fics abruptly publish my Twilight/ Young Dracula crossover one, what I have of it and then not publish anymore. Sorry to disappoint anyone but I don't know if my fics are good or bad! And I do have exams soon so I have to prioritise._

_I will be still willing to be a beta for people's information just not an alpha anymore if I don't get any feedback. Sorry. Genuinely I do enjoy reading and writing fanfiction but I won't publish long ones if I don't know where I am right and where I am wrong!_

_So yeah; bad news over._

_This chapter is a kind of sweet one that popped into my head ages ago, I love Vlad and the Count's sweet father son relationship when they are not fighting and the Count is showing his favouritism it's cute so here's one of them._

_I don't own Young Dracula. Pity and all, although I would get no one watching that either if I wrote for it I would just have to sit and watch all the actors etc do all the hard work! Haha._

Never Let Me Go – based during episode 7

Vlad was having difficulty getting to sleep and it was almost midnight. He was really nervous about tomorrow when it would be parent's evening. Despite everyone's reassurances that everything would be fine, Vlad couldn't help but feel that his father was up to something but then he was the prince of Darkness when was he not up to something.

Vlad turned in his bed restlessly. Zoltan had gone to sleep and wasn't in Vlad's room and Vlad always felt lonely when he was nervous and the fact he was alone made it worse.

Vlad sat up groaning; he knew that there would be no way he could go to sleep while he was this nervous. Vlad got of bed slipping on his slippers and snuck down the stairs of the tower being careful not to make too much noise as everyone would be asleep except the Count would be out hunting by now.

Vlad had no idea what he was going to do but nevertheless he entered the main throne room being careful not to take too much noise.

The Count looked up from his newspaper to see his son sigh with relief when he entered the room. The Count chucked aside his paper disturbed to see his son up so late, he never got out of bed in the night without good reason.

"Vladdy, are you alright?" he asked and Vlad jumped as he thought he was alone still.

"Yeah," Vlad said tiredly. The Count studied his favourite child shaking his head.

"You look tired,"

"Can't sleep," Vlad admitted leaning on the armrest of his father's throne.

The Count raised his eyebrows, surely his son wouldn't start sleeping in the day and not in the night already, the Count chuckled at his own optimism a trait usually only his Vladdy displayed. He placed an arm round his son and shifted so he could sit on his throne with him. (_A/N: it didn't seem right to have Vlad sitting on the Count's lap, they may be family but Vlad isn't going to get himself embarrassed and the count has got a reputation to maintain_)

Vlad slid so he was sat next to his dad. "Thanks," he muttered tiredly.

"Why aren't you out hunting?" Vlad asked shaking his head trying to clear his head.

"I'm not hungry," The Count lied; really he didn't feel the need to hunt especially when he was going to drain Van Helsing until there wasn't anything left.

"That's not like you," Vlad said suspiciously. The Count chuckled again at the fact his son knew him far too well.

"You know me too well, Vlad, I'm sure it'll be my downfall one day," the Count laughed again.

"I doubt it," Vlad muttered putting his head on his dad's shoulder feeling less nervous and more tired.

"Really?" The Count said surprised poking the end of Vlad's nose playfully (_like he did in the episode_). "The sons are usually the downfall of their fathers. I thought you knew that, Vladdy."

"I know," Vlad muttered again. "But we aren't normal."

The Count laughed at this and Vlad could help but laugh too as they weren't normal even for vampires they were not normal, far from it in fact.

"I meant that I would never turn against you, dad," Vlad said. "I would never kill you."

"I'm glad you feel that way but when you transform I doubt you will, Vlad," the Count said thinking of how evil reflections caused the transformation and took over which resulted in an untameable hunger for power that was just restrained over time.

Vlad shrugged unsure what to think of that, he wanted to be a good vampire that meant not killing his father, and of course the rest of his family. "I love you Dad," Vlad said honestly as it was the best reason he could think of not to kill his own father.

"I love you too Vladdy," The Count murmured to him quietly as Vlad fell asleep on his shoulder. The Count smiled at his son sleeping peacefully and breathing so silently that it was barely audible. It wasn't hard to tell that he was a vampire close to transforming, with the silent breathing that was faint; it was an obvious sign, at least for those who knew how to look for it. The Count kissed his son's forehead and picked him up to carry him to bed.

_I love those, Vlad and his father moments where they show how they are a real family. It's so sweet but it seems to be in only a few episodes and isn't really in series three. I suppose it's because Vlad is too old for that now *sad pouty face* it's why I have a fic between series 2 and 3 then I can have that fitted in how Vlad matures, kind of. I love the young Vlad and older Vlad they are both so sweet and cute and adorable and I could go on forever about why I love them but anyway yeah, I love them throughout!_

_I used the song Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine as the title, I would like to note, I don't own this song, it's just it kind of inspired me to write this as Vlad never lets go of his family and will always love them so it seemed an appropriate title. I found the song on YouTube and became obsessed by it so I used it for this fic. Yeah so thank you to Florence + the Machine for such great and awesome songs including Never Let Me go and Heavy in Your Arms._

_Thank you for reading._

_PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

_C_

_Xx_


	14. Birthday

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Hiya, thank you to the reviewers! I'm glad some have come up._

_On the note of reviewers I would like to admit that I do get some certain inspiration from episodes, it's just a matter of luck that the last chapter sounded like the episode 'Bad Vlad' in series three. I wasn't expecting to sound alright in that one but I really enjoyed writing it so if you want more family moments please PM me or put in the review if you want it because if I write outtakes for season 2 I may put more family moments._

_I'm sorry if you read my notice twice but I had to make sure all the readers read it and understood that I won't be posting as often._

_Anyhow I've been inspired to change my disclaimers so I have special people with me to do it for me._

_Today I've got some special people to help me with explaining what this chapter is about and my disclaimer._

_Vlad (Vladimir Dracula from Young Dracula): Special people!_

_Edward (Edward Cullen from the book version of The Twilight Saga): She means the fact that we are her favourite male vampires in the fiction world._

_Me: Do you mind? I like to keep my thoughts to myself._

_Edward: I can't help it! (Note for people who don't know Twilight Edward can read minds.)_

_Vlad: Back to the chapter. This is another me and dad relationship one._

_Me: That's correct. People seem to like that type of fic so I've done another one._

_Edward: Plus the readers are getting a second chapter. One they have already read most likely._

_I nod. Me: Yeah I unknowingly put it for episode 6 rather than episode 8. I've fixed that now._

_Vlad (mutters): I was stupid to think my fangs were coming though in that episode._

_Me: Don't worry about it Vlad, we all make mistakes. Me, more than most._

_Edward: Like when you thought you had history when you had maths. (We all laugh)_

_Me: Well if you have had enough laughter at my expense can you two guys please do the disclaimer._

_Edward: Yes ma'am (mock salutes). The author of this fanfiction doesn't own me or..._

_Vlad: Me! She doesn't own Young Dracula. Thankfully with these fanfictions I would hate to think what she would put us though. (teasing)_

_Me: Whatever. (rolls eyes) Thank you guys._

Birthday -based between episodes 7 and 8 (more 8 really)

Vlad woke up abruptly feeling kind of depressed but excited.

It was his thirteen birthday.

He was a teenager, finally.

Vlad had been looking forward to being a teenager, and then he had excuse for having a bad rebellious attitude that he had. The negative was that he was a year closer to his vampire transformation.

Vlad quickly scrambled out of bed going to the throne room unsurprised by the large number of presents but surprised by the fact he was alone in the room. The Count whooshed into the room playfully grabbing him from behind.

"Happy birthday Vladdy," He murmured into Vlad's ear.

"Thanks, Dad," Vlad muttered and went to open his presents.

While he did this the Count sat next to his favourite child running a hand though Vlad's hair - to Vlad's embarrassment - 'nurturing' him as Ingrid put it.

Vlad was extremely embarrassed by his father and he knew that worse was to come.

His father would reminisce about his birth saying how he couldn't believe how his little Vladdy had gotten so big in such a short amount of time. (For the Count as he is six hundred. To me thirteen years is a long time but that's probably because I'm so young)

Ingrid burst into the room looking disgruntled as she knew just as well as Vlad that their father was going to be with Vlad no end on this day like he was every birthday previous.

"Happy birthday, breather boy," Ingrid said without enthusiasm - she said this reluctantly as well as she wouldn't with Vlad a happy birthday until the Count put his foot down and demanded that she did otherwise she wouldn't get her vampire powers (which was a complete bluff as there was little the Count could do to stop his daughter becoming a vampire as Vlad would use the same method and the Count didn't want to give his favourite son any ideas)  
>Vlad just rolled his eyes at his sister knowing what was coming.<p>

"Don't say a word," The Count threatened. "Today is Vladdy's special day and I'm not having a useless girl ruin it for him."

Vlad bit his lip mouthing sorry to Ingrid which she ignored.  
>Ingrid stormed out of the room saying nothing.<p>

"Three years." The Count mused quietly. "Three years and we can be a proper family."

Vlad suppressed a shudder at the thought of his transformation. Ingrid was literally dying for hers when Vlad was depressed by the mere thought of it. Vlad had ever since he realised what being a vampire truly entailed hadn't really cared much for his birthday. It was an omen that loomed over him getting closer and closer as each second went by.

"Vladdy let's go up to your room," The Count said and Vlad knew that the talk about how Vlad was born was coming up.

_Me: I know that was short but the next one isn't.  
>Vlad: Is it really necessary to make me so depressed.<br>Me: Yes, because that is how you seemed when it came to mentioning the transformation.  
>Edward (laughing): You're worse than me with this vampire thing! (Talking to Vlad)<br>Vlad: Well at least I think I have a soul!  
>Me: Okay boys enough! Gosh, how do Erin and Bella put up with you seriously? They may be lucky but still...<br>The boys roll their eyes at me.  
>Edward: Thank you for reading this.<br>Vlad: Yeah and please review! I think C here needs advice because she'll kill a character next.  
>Me: No I won't and thank you to all the readers and reviewers etc!<br>C  
>Xx<em>


	15. No, not now, not ever

Young Dracula – Outtakes

_I've been kind of inspired by Breaking Dawn part 1 for this chapter especially the bits with Leah; she's so much better in the film compared to the book in my opinion of course._

_Edward: That's sweet, you were inspired by us?_

_Me: Yeah sure, why not, but I did write this when Breaking Dawn Part 1 did first come out on DVD._

_Vlad rolls his eyes: The Twilight Saga is about as accurate about vampires as these films based on "historic fact"._

_Me: Vampires don't exist. Neither of you do so can you just get on with the disclaimer please._

_Edward: C here doesn't own, me, Vlad or Young Dracula as it is the property of the BBC._

_Vlad: Yeah and C has only written this for her and other peoples entertainment and not to make money from it because she loves to write these even though she barely has time to anymore._

_Me: I know I wish I could get an A level in Fanfictioning._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Not now not ever – based during episode 8

Vladimir Dracula was packed and all ready to leave Stokely castle; he hadn't planned on leaving so soon but he figured that he didn't have a choice; he refused to change who he was even if it bought him three years.

Three years, Vlad hoped it would be long enough to find a cure and stay a human.

Vlad grabbed his bag and tiptoed out of the castle.

Vlad ran all the way to Robin's house almost too fast as the hill was so steep that Vlad felt if he stop running he would fall. When Vlad did reach Robin's house he climbed up his window like he had on his first visit.

"Robin," Vlad hissed to his best friend who was watching TV.

"Vlad!" Robin looked delighted. "What are you doing here?"

Vlad explained his situation.

"So I came here to say good bye," Vlad concluded.

"You can't just leave!" Robin said. "You're my best mate."

"And you are mine," Vlad told him. "Sorry Robin but I am not turning into a monster, I refuse to, and it was bad enough that it was meant to be three years away but this. No, I'm not going through with it, not now not ever."

"I'm going to miss you," Robin told him almost crying. "I'll miss you so much, you're the best friend I'll ever have and will have and you're the best vampire in the world whether you are good or evil. You'll always be my best friend."

Vlad pulled Robin into a hug. "Same. You'll always be my best friend Robin; forever. You may not be normal but that is what is great about you, you accepted me for whom and what I am."

Robin smiled. "Why though…"

"Well," Vlad said. "At least it'll buy me a couple of years."

(The next day in the same place as Vlad had snuck in again)

"I can't believe you actually are going to run away when you turn sixteen!" Robin said still stunned at the fact.

"Like I said Robin, I don't have a choice. It's either that or become a monster which I don't want to be." Vlad said shaking his head at his best friend's reaction.

"But it'll be so cool! You'll be able to fly and create fire and stuff!" Robin protested, and Vlad smiled slightly.

"Let's not dwell on what may happen and focus on now… what is it you were telling me about this new thing going round?" Robin grinned willingly to tell Vlad about the gossip he'd heard about Ingrid.

_I know this is seriously short but I wasn't 100% sure what to write but Leah's speeches in Breaking Dawn Part 1 really inspired me to make the idea of Vlad running away and explaining himself to Robin come alive._

_Okay, I've just realised that this kind of fits in with episode 8 and not episode 6. Stupid C. That means I don't have a during one for episode 6. Oh well. That means this chapter will be chapter 15 rather than 12 like before. So this one is now after the newest chapter._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	16. Cosmic Hunger

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me: Hello, I haven't got Edward with me this time round but I have got Renesmee Cullen instead who has been talking and working with me and Vlad today on my Which Ones Are Vampires? Fanfiction. It's nice to have you two here for this fanfiction too._

_Renesmee: Why, thank you so much, even though the readers don't know me and I don't know much about this fic._

_Vlad (laughing): This fic is all about me and Ingrid and what happened outside what is seen outside of the TV programme Young Dracula._

_Me: Speaking of which, disclaimer please._

_Vlad: Alright, alright, no need to be bossy…_

_Me (mutters): Says the 'Chosen One' who bosses people and isn't technically allowed to yet._

_Vlad (eying me dangerously): What… did you just say?_

_Renesmee (interrupting before Vlad can get too angry): C doesn't own me or Vlad or Young Dracula. She is doing it for fun._

_Me: On with the story…_

Cosmic Hunger: based between episodes 8 and 9

Ingrid and Vlad were both in the throne room eating breakfast ready for school or rather Vlad was dressed in his school uniform eating his corn flakes and Ingrid was flicking hers at Vlad making him duck out of the way every ten seconds and was half in uniform.

"Will you stop it?" Vlad snapped after dodging a large piece of soggy corn flakes. "I have to make this uniform last till Friday as my spare uniform is still covered in the slime you put on it."

"Ohhhhh, is little Vladdy, in a mood?" Ingrid asked.

"Shut up, Ingrid," Vlad muttered grabbing his bag for school.

"I don't think I will," Ingrid said standing up. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Vlad frowned thinking things though and when Ingrid flicked another corn flake at him he lost his temper chucking the remains of his cereal all over her.

"You slimy little maggot," Ingrid yelled. "This is my favourite skirt!"

"Well maybe you'll shut up next time," Vlad said angrily trying to get a handle of himself.

Meanwhile the Count heard the yelling of his children and sped to the throne room expecting to find Vlad needing to be backed up as he usually did but surprised to find his two children stood up glaring at each other hatefully, Vlad with his bag slung over his shoulder looking actually rather dangerous and Ingrid looking hilarious as she was covered in corn flakes and milk.

The Count chuckled realising that Vlad must have chucked his cereal at his sister.

Vlad turned to his father biting his lip not sure what to expect.

"Well, Vlad you seemed to have improved your sister's looked drastically," The Count laughed and Vlad smirked at his sister knowing that he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Go and lie on a sun bed," Ingrid snapped and stomped out of the room to her room.

"And you are still going to school young lady." The Count yelled after her.

Vlad shrugged heading towards the door leading out of the castle.

The Count clicked his fingers causing the doors to shut.

"I thought you said I was going to school," Vlad said.

"Ingrid is going to school," The Count corrected him. "I need you to take today off."

"Why? I won't get to see my friends," Vlad said.

"I'm hungry," the Count said and Vlad didn't look surprised, his father always craved blood.

"When did you last… you know…" Vlad asked uncomfortably.

"A fortnight," This time Vlad was surprised, usually vampires could go without blood for over a month but they got hungry after a few days.

"So, you want me to ditch school so you don't think about your hunger," Vlad concluded.

The Count shrugged. "Or I could drain one of the local breathers, your choice."

"Some choice," Vlad muttered. "Fine, one condition: you ring the school and tell them I'm ill and that is why I am off. I don't want them to realise that I'm ditching."

The Count chuckled. "Very well, but I need to get Ingrid out of my castle first."

Vlad shrugged and went to his room.

Even up in the tower Vlad could hear faintly the yelling between his father and sister and was partly grateful that he had taken the day off as he didn't think he could bear any more of his sister's evil deeds at school today.

Vlad changed from his school uniform his normal clothing, smiling slightly at the almost looking boy in the mirror. The only thing that made him look different was his paleness which wasn't that rare as this was Britain and it some people were pale here (_A/N:Like me, I live in Britain and I'm really pale skinned, I have to be in the sun for hours before I tan at all, so I got the idea from me and the people I know as we are quite pale most of the time unless we've been in the sun for long periods – which is hard to do since we have to work – or been abroad_) so it didn't make Vlad all that different.

Vlad walked down the stairs to find his Dad sat of his throne reading the **Vampire Times**.

Vlad rolled his eyes sneaking to the kitchen. The Count wasn't the only hungry one in the castle; Vlad had chucked the majority of his breakfast all over Ingrid and was regretting it now. Not the chucking it at Ingrid part but the wasting food part as Vlad was rather hungry so he grabbed a frying pan and decided to make himself some bacon and eggs. (_A/N: I'm getting hungry thinking about bacon and eggs; poor Vlad._)

Usually breather food wasn't allowed in the castle but the Count liked his bacon just like he liked his steaks and Vlad had said the dairy products were good for growing people and so the Count had allowed eggs into the castle with milk as well.

This wasn't the first time Vlad had made a fry up for himself and he doubted it would be his last as well. Renfield's cooking was disgusting and more frequently Vlad found himself quickly making himself something that didn't 'contain blood' (_A/N: that's a quote from Vlad in episode 14 of season, I don't own it, it just seemed an appropriate quote._)

Vlad grabbed a plate quickly putting the food on it and rushed back the throne room eager to eat his 'second' breakfast.

Vlad immediately as soon as he was seated eat his food as finished it far too fast.

The Count had seen his son eating at a fast pace and smiled slightly. "You act like you are being underfed." The Count noted.

Vlad shrugged. "Not underfed, just I wasted my food on Ingrid."

"You should do it more often," the Count told his son half joking, half serious. "Keep this kind of attitude up and you'll make as good a vampire as I am,"

Vlad suppressed commenting on that fact, he didn't want to end up like his father but if he was to avoid his father draining anyone he needed to keep on his father's good side.

"What would you like to do?" The Count asked patting his son on the head.

Vlad shrugged again. "I don't really mind," **As long as it doesn't involve hunting breathers**. Vlad added mentally.

"How about playing hide and seek like when you were younger?" He suggested and Vlad almost laughed in shock.

"We haven't played that since I was eight," Vlad sniggered. "Fine, but you have to find me because you always cheat and speed when I have found you."

The Count smiled at his son happy that he was cooperating. "Good, you have one minute; starting now."

Vlad rushed out of his seat feeling like a little kid when the chair fell over as he left too fast and he sprinted to the crypt. There was lots of secret passages in the crypt none of the family knew them all but Vlad knew enough to cause his father trouble finding him.

Vlad pushed a wall that was a secret passage in disguise and then went into the passage returning the 'wall' back to its previous position.

Vlad continued running checking his watch to see that he only had twenty seconds left so Vlad hid in a cupboard just off the passage.

It was dark and cold in the cupboard but Vlad wasn't bothered as he had been in plenty of cold and dark places before and being the son of the prince of darkness meant that it was near impossible for Vlad to afraid of the dark.

The Count meanwhile was very much distracted by trying to find his son; he wasn't worried at all as Vlad had gotten himself into troublesome situations far worse than this since he was four and came out fine but he was wondering how Vlad had found the time to find a secret passageway that he had obviously used as he spent most of his time with his friends outside of school.

Vlad bit his lip, his father had been looking for him for well over five minutes and n ever usually took this long to find him. He opened the door of the cupboard…

The Count heard the creak of the cupboard door opening with his sensitive hearing and sped to see his son open the door of the cupboard.

Vlad span round to face his father cringing slightly, he knew that the creak would be heard by his father but he had to make sure that his father hadn't given up or anything not that the 'Great Count Dracula' would admit to such a thing. (_A/N: That was another quote of Vlad's from episode 10 of series 3; it's a rather funny bit when Vlad says that. I love it so much!_)

The Count grabbed his son's shoulder grinning and saying. "I caught you."

Vlad shrugged. "Only because I let you," Vlad admitted. The Count rolled his eyes at his favourite child and hugged him picking him up briefly then placing him back down like he used to when Vlad was younger.

"Dad," Vlad blushed once he was one the ground again. "I'm not two anymore."

"You used to enjoy being picked up and getting your feet off the ground," The Count protested.

"I still do," Vlad admitted thinking of when he, Robin and Chloe had gone into the park and went on the swings. Vlad had felt giddy when swinging, his feet off the ground, and he loved it. "But I'm a little old for that now."

"You're only thirteen," The Count reminded him and Vlad rolled his eyes knowing the Count would compare being thirteen to being six hundred. "Now come and find me,"

Vlad smiled slightly as he father sped off and Vlad ran off to find him…

_Renesmee: Awwww, that is so sweet. I didn't know that you and you're father were that close._

_Vlad: It wasn't only when I was younger, as soon as we found out I was the Chosen One we were more distant for setting an example reasons and the fact I changed._

_Me: I don't mind the fact you have changed, you're fantastic in all three series and sure you will be in series four but I do miss the you and your dad moments._

_Vlad: I sort of miss them too, but I'm almost an adult and I'm the leader of my kind so I can't look weak you know… Are you saying you liked my evil reflection as well as me?_

_Me: What's wrong with your reflection? Other than he's seriously evil, I think he was rather cute, I liked him._

_Renesmee: He'd probably drain your blood._

_Vlad (chuckled slightly): Actually after hearing that he would rather change you for complimenting him rather than draining you._

_Me (blushing): I guess I should take that as a compliment. Here's a question: was he going to drain or change Erin?_

_Vlad: Hmmm. I know he was going to drain Becky._

_Me: Big loss there… Sorry, I don't like her she's so nasty in fanfictions I've read._

_Vlad: That was what he was thinking – get rid of one of the person people won't miss - and with Erin I can't be one hundred percent sure but I think he was going to change her so he had a start to an army to use against any other vampire that tried to oppose him. I'm glad he didn't bite her now; three reasons. One I would be drinking human blood by now, two Erin would be condemned to life as a vampire and three I don't think the taste of slayers blood would be a good place to start, I… we would end up going on a rampage for blood at the taste of her blood and would likely drain her._

_Renesmee: That's horrible._

_Vlad (looking slightly disgusted): And you find him attractive._

_Me: He's cute, and flirtatious, I kind of like that! I like him, I'm not saying I'd let him bite me just he's cute. Anyway I like the new you better because you have his cuteness and your old self's positive parts too like the no biting no slaying thing._

_Renesmee: Thank you for reading._

_Me: Yeah and hope you liked it as it took forever to write!_

_Vlad: Yep and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	17. Phone calls and Plotting

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me: Hey people, it's me back with another outtake._

_Vlad: Hey, what about me?_

_Me (laughing); Sorry, Vlad is here too, but Renesmee is unavailable and will not be coming back for a while probably not until season 2. So I get Vlad all to myself!_

_Vlad: Hey! Just because you have me alone it doesn't mean you can do what you want to me. You don't own me._

_Me: I'm afraid he is correct; I don't own Vlad or Young Dracula. Shame._

_Vlad: Eh, I'm glad you don't after what you are putting me though in these Fanfictions especially the unpublished ones, it's embarrassing to say the least._

_Me: Vlad's referring to a fanfiction called Cosmic Love I'm currently writing._

_Vlad: Yeah and there is no Erin in it!_

_Me: Don't panic Vlad, I'll make more Erin and you stuff when I get to Season 3 outtakes, calm, now let's get on with this._

_Vlad: Right this is based that time I stopped Dad biting and marrying Mrs Brannagh and got no sleep at all._

_Me: That's right; I had to rewatch the episode to remind myself what happened. I can't believe I'm on episode 9 already! I only have… 10 more chapters to write for this season then I can move onto season 2! That means this is going to be 27 chapters long!_

Phone Call and Plotting – Based during episode 9

Ingrid was very annoyed; there was no way on hell and earth that Ingrid Dracula was going to let her father marry a breather. She couldn't believe the nerve of her father, he was the prince of darkness for crying out loud and here he was planning to marry a breather without even making her a vampire first which would make her loyal to him even without his blood!

Was he stupid?

Ingrid's answer to this question was yes, yes her father was stupid. For once she thought he was being more stupid than her younger brother Vlad who she considered the stupidest of the family, at least he like her was going to try and stop the marriage, sure, he didn't have a plan like Ingrid did but he was going to attempt to sabotage the marriage and Ingrid did have grudging respect for him because of that as she knew what punishment would be delivered if their father discovered that one of his children sabotaged his marriage.

If the children weren't already dead they would be if the Count found out… He would keep them in the castle forever and likely marry Ingrid off.

Ingrid didn't want that and she felt it would be more evil if she wasn't caught.

So Ingrid devised the plan, she would plant the cockroaches which Renfield had not released back into the Brannaghs as the Count had ordered and instead Ingrid would release them in her father's office and knowing what Mrs Brannagh's reaction would be the marriage would be off…

Meanwhile…

Chloe was in a state of panic, there was no way she was having the Dracula's as family. No way at all, even though Chloe liked Vlad as a brother she wouldn't be able to cope with him and Robin and Ingrid of them all.

Chloe trusted that Vlad would buy her some time, that way she could get her dad back before the count could bite her or do anything else to her for that matter.

Chloe pulled out her mobile and dialled her father's number.

"Dad," Chloe said. "It's Chloe, listen you need to get back here as soon as possible… I don't care how interesting it is… Why? Mum is in serious trouble, that is why and the Count is kind of a bad influence on her… good, get here as soon as you can… I love you too dad, yeah bye."

Chloe shut her phone and all she had to do was pray that the Count didn't get his hands on her mum before her father returned to Stokely.

_Vlad: Wow, I didn't know that Chloe thought of me as a brother._

_Me: I'd like to think she did. I liked her in season 1 but then she was stupid and annoying in season 2. She told your secret to the Brannaghs! She didn't trust you, after everything you'd been though together and all…_

_Vlad: You feel bad and you weren't even there!_

_Me: Yep, thank you for reading. I know it was short but I have been focussing on my other fictions and this was written in the middle of the night forgive me for any mistakes, I spend the day hours revising and don't have enough time on my hands._

_Vlad: Please review, C needs to know how to make her storied better because I don't want me to be evil in her fanfictions anymore!_

_C_

_Xx_


	18. Truce

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me (sat with laptop surprised to see both Dracula children – should I call them children? Vlad is my age and I don't like to be called a child and Ingrid is twenty! - in the room with me): Hello everyone and this is the next outtake._

_Vlad: It's about time don't you think, the poor readers have had to wait months for this chapter._

_Me (shrugging): I had to revise and this outtake took days to plan and write out._

_Ingrid: Even though you have had it planned out in your head for months?_

_Me: Yes. Anyway, Ingrid's here with us too because well..._

_Ingrid: It's nice to have a girl around in the dialogue?_

_Me: True, plus you and I do agree on a few things._

_Vlad: Like what?_

_Me: I don't like pink, in season one the eleventh episode I think it is Ingrid say how pink is horrifying and I kind of agree because I never have liked pink, it's okay as long as it's not girly pink. But that's my opinion._

_Ingrid: I actually have something in common with a breather!_

_Vlad (rolling eyes): Can we get on with the disclaimer please?_

_Me: Sure... go ahead._

_Ingrid: C doesn't... why do we call you C?_

_Me: Because I like to have mystery around me so people who don't know me in the real world but are on fanfiction have a mystery to solve when it comes to my name._

_Ingrid & Vlad (looking confused): Okay..._

_Vlad: As Ingrid was saying C doesn't own me..._

_Ingrid: Or me! No one owns me! And no one ever will despite Dad's efforts to marry me off!_

_Vlad (shaking his head at Ingrid): As I was saying C doesn't own us or Young Dracula!_

**Truce- Based between episodes 9 and 10**

"Morning Zoltan," Vlad told his stuffed wolf when Zoltan entered Vlad's room.

"Good morning, Master Vlad," Zoltan responded. "I wouldn't go downstairs if I were you."

"Why's that?" Vlad asked swinging a school bag over his shoulder.

"The Count and your sister are fighting." Zoltan responded.

"Again," Vlad said in a resigned tone. "What are they fighting about...? Actually I think I know… Me, as usual, I'm guessing."

"Correct master," Zoltan said and Vlad chucked is bag down and slumped onto his bed.

"I might as well not bother going to school today then because I won't be able to get to school, not with those two blocking my way and getting me involved." Vlad muttered mostly to himself. "Zoltan, do you know where Ingrid keeps her phone?"

"Yes master, it is in her room," Zoltan said and Vlad rushed off with Zoltan rolling behind him.

Once in Ingrid's room Vlad began combing the room until he found her phone. At which point he called Robin to tell him that he wasn't coming to school and called the school saying he was sick and couldn't get in, he didn't say whether Ingrid would be as he didn't know if she would be going and didn't care if she was or not.

Later after a few hours Vlad worked on his homework which was a rarity as with his father's blood craze and his social life he never had time to do homework and usually had to rush homework at the last minute.

"Done," Vlad grinned proudly. Vlad turned to Zoltan to see him sleeping on the side of his bed that he was sat on with paper around him.

Vlad shrugged and smiled slightly at his pet wolf/ "hellhound" putting his homework away in the appropriate books and patted Zoltan on the head. He snuck downstairs grateful to find no one in the throne room.

"Now, what to do?" Vlad muttered to himself feeling bored and empty without his friends or family around and with nothing to do. (A/N: _That is how I felt the morning after my last exam, I'm so used to having college work to do that I was like, I have nothing to do? Then I realised I have fanfictions to write which cheered me up._)

After about five minutes of just standing there Vlad decided that he should tell him Dad that he wasn't a school but had taken the day off and prayed that the Count would not get him to do vampiric things while he was off as it was the last thing he needed.

"Dad!" Vlad called when he reached his father's coffin. "Dad, wake up!"

The Count opened his coffin thoroughly surprise to see his son in the castle.

"Vladdy, it's the middle of the day, what are you doing out of school?" The Count groaned and then his eyes widened. "Did you get suspended again?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm not even in my uniform. I didn't even go to school; they think I'm ill so I can't attend school."

"Are you ill?" The Count asked concerned for his favourite child.

Vlad snorted. "No,"

The Count chuckled. "It's not like you to skive school." The Count sat up. "What is it you want?"

"I'm bored," Vlad admitted.

The Count raised his eyebrows looking amused. "That's why vampires sleep during the day Vladdy, there is nothing to do in the daytime and the sun causes us to burn anyway."

"But I'm not tired either," Vlad protested. "And I'm not coping with Renfield all day."

The Count shook his head. "Fine, anything particular you would like to do."

Vlad shrugged sitting on the edge of his father's coffin casually. "Not really,"

The Count rolled his eyes at his favourite child's words and knew his idea of fun was vastly different to that of Vlad's so all his ideas for what to do would be dismissed... unless...

"Do you still want to learn how to play chess properly?" The Count asked.

Vlad frowned. "That depends on what you mean by learn how to play."

"I could show you..."

"I don't want to learn how to cheat!" Vlad interrupted.

"I, Count Dracula, cheat, how could you even suggest such a thing!" The Count gasped dramatically and Vlad shook his head but was unable to suppress his grin. The Count chuckled darkly. "Is that a yes?"

"If you don't cheat," Vlad insisted.

**Several hours later...**

Ingrid Dracula was already in a stinking mood when she left the castle to go to school but when she got to school to find her brother wasn't present for her to tease, bully etc she was even angrier. Then it got worse when Ingrid got back to the castle to find her brother and father talking happily over a game of chess and for once getting along.

"I can't believe you actually did that to Uncle Ivan!" Vlad said not noticing Ingrid's presence.

"Believe it, he deserved it." The Count responded smirking.

"The fact he trashed your room doesn't mean you should chuck your brother into a river!" Vlad protested shaking his head.

"If Ingrid messed up your room what would you do?"

"Uhmmm, tidy it up for one and probably mess up her nail varnish and dress collection or give them to Renfield to mess up so I don't have to mess it up. Or just give Renfield the key to her room so he can do all the messing up without a fuss." Vlad shrugged and the Count laughed loudly rubbing his son's hair proudly with his left hand.

"You would do what!" Ingrid snapped.

"Opps," Vlad muttered and winced turning round to face his sister. "Hey Ingrid,"

"Don't play the innocent here breather boy! I heard what you just said! You garlic munching..."

"Enough!" The Count snapped at his daughter. "Watch the way you speak to your brother!"

"Ha! Why should I he is my brother and siblings do fight!" Ingrid snapped back.

Vlad meanwhile was stealthily sliding out of his seat and heading to the door out of the castle so he could get to Robin's and escape the argument.

"Don't you go anywhere breather boy!" Ingrid snapped.

Vlad cringed, he hadn't mean to be mean to Ingrid he was genuinely just talking to his father, he wasn't saying nasty things about her or anything and he couldn't see any logical reason for Ingrid to react this way.

"Ingrid seriously, you are overreacting!" Vlad told her. "Dad and I were just having a simple conversation, your being OTT about this!"

"OTT?" The Count asked confused.

"Over the top," Vlad translated.

"I'm not overreacting; you faked illness just to get out of school! How is it you can do that and I can't!" Ingrid said viciously.

"Well it might have something to do with you being the troublemaker of the school so they would expect you to skive off, if you play innocent then when you fake illness people actually believe you!" Vlad said as if it was obvious.

"Vladdy is allowed to skip school, you are not." The Count told his daughter.

"See!" Ingrid pointed out. "It's not the school that is the problem."

"I didn't do anything though!" Vlad protested.

"You were born!" Ingrid snapped.

"Well I can't help that can I! It's not as if I can prevent my own birth!"

"I don't care what you can and cannot do, why don't you just stay out of my way!"

"I'm not in your way Ingrid you just think I am!" Vlad argued.

"Well how am I meant to become a vampire goddess when you won't let me take Dad's throne?"

The Count sped between the two siblings. "Ingrid, it is neither yours nor Vlad's choice who gets the throne. Need I remind you it is my choice alone?"

Ingrid ground her teeth together. "This isn't over!" And with that she went to her room.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He hadn't fought with Ingrid like that since they had left Transylvania and usually this was how it ended. Vlad would be upset, almost in tears for that matter. The Count would be in a bad mood with Ingrid and a good one with Vlad and Ingrid wouldn't speak for the next few days planning her revenge in some form on Vlad.

Vlad went up to his room ignoring his father's protests that they needed to talk.

Once in his room Vlad curled up onto his bed placing his head onto his knees and cried quietly trying not to make it so loud that his father would hear.

Usually Vlad didn't cry and when he did it was when he was really emotional. Vlad's emotions had been growing stronger since he had arrived in Stokely, in Transylvania Vlad would be almost emotionless, he would cry on rare occasions but never after an argument because he would be so full of anger that he wouldn't allow himself to cry. In way Stokely had weakened Vlad by making him more emotional but stronger because emotions made him more determined for peace and a normal life. (_A/N: I'll probably come back to the emotion thing in season three outtakes because it makes sense for Vlad to admit this to Erin in an outtake for episode four. There we go, we have a coming soon thing too!_)

Eventually Vlad calmed down surprised to find it was six o'clock, usually at this time Robin and Chloe would have come round and Vlad would have had dinner. But of course Robin thought Vlad was ill and will have told Chloe too so they wouldn't have come to the castle probably because they didn't want to catch his "illness". Vlad shivered realising he had lied to his best friend and argued with his sister. He hadn't felt so alone since his mother left them three years ago.

Vlad got up and decided he was going to avoid arguments where he could from now on, because when he argued he felt angry etc and he didn't want to feel that way because it made him act almost like a vampire and Vlad definitely did not want to act like a vampire.

Vlad again went downstairs again praying that no one was there. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Ingrid was stood glowering at their father's throne, which was empty; the Count had gone off to prepare to go hunting.

"Ingrid I..." Vlad trailed off at the sight of Ingrid's furious expression

Ingrid glared at her brother and began to speak. "You are a complete fool breather boy. You think you can take my inheritance from me! You'll DIE before you can claim the Dracula throne."

Vlad bit his lip as the room shook with Ingrid's anger showing her loss of self control and this time there was no Count around to prevent a fight breaking out between the two.

Irrationally Vlad could feel his own anger building but Vlad tried to suppress it where Ingrid did not even try.

"Die?" Vlad asked trying to suppress his anger with humour. "Ingrid we are both already dead."

"Whatever coffin breath," Ingrid snapped at her sibling. "Humour will not save you."

"Ingrid seriously, you need to stop these insults because barely any apply to me as I do not sleep in a coffin." Vlad protested trying to lighten the mood but inside Vlad's head a voice add the word _yet_ to the statement. "You're being ridiculous no wonder Dad won't let you have the throne, this paranoia will not help you get the throne it's probably preventing you! Even though it's the throne that's creating this paranoia isn't it? You just want power!" (_A/N: This I got off season 3 as Vlad says how Ingrid just wants power and not death and destruction in the final episode of the season._)

"Ha-ha!" Ingrid laughed. "I'm paranoid! You're the one looking out for Van Helsing and slayers at every corner!" (_A/N: Another idea from season 3! Season 3 is so inspiring! Anyway Ingrid accuses Vlad in the first episode of the season of him being paranoid about the slayers and it seems right that she has accused him of it in the past hence why he dismisses her attitude at the time._)

"Well at least if I am being paranoid it's about something sensible! Slayers are life and death to us where thrones don't matter anywhere near as much and quite frankly I would rather be a normal vampire without a throne without the slayers chasing me than have a throne with slayers on my back!" Vlad fired back using his intelligence to try and outwit his sister.

"Since when have you been a 'normal vampire'?" Ingrid spat. "You're a wimp, you can't stand the sight of blood and you love breathers!"

"I do act like a vampire... sometimes." Vlad corrected quietly as he hated to admit that he did act like a vampire at times.

"Only when it suits you and that is rarely and not all the time like it should be! You only do it to undermine me!" Ingrid noted her eyes narrowing as an almost guilty look spread across Vlad's face. "You think you are so much better than me, well let me tell you something Vladimir, you are not!"

Vlad gritted his teeth and Ingrid's eyes widened when she heard the sound of thunder in time with the grinding of Vlad's teeth. She wasn't the only one losing control; Vlad was showing powers he shouldn't have for three years. (_A/N: I wonder why? No guessing either!_)

"Ingrid, I have never ever thought that I was better than you, to me we are completely equal. I cannot help I was born a boy and I cannot help the fact Dad favours me over you. I have never tried to undermine you, I will admit that I have done some stupid things that made me look better than you for my selfish purposes but so have you and don't lie about it. I'm being honest here." Vlad sighed calming down. "Ingrid you're my sister, my only sister and I love you. I don't want to fight like this; I know you can't help how you feel for me because Dad and mum have twisted you so you feel that way but... I will protect myself if I have to; I just want you to calm this down. Your... jealousy just got worse and worse after Mum left and it's getting beyond ridiculous even Dad is getting involved now!"

"Protect yourself?" Ingrid quoted. "What is that meant to mean?"

"You forget that my powers are developing too, and thanks to my wonderings and games with Robin and Chloe I could hide from you really easily." Vlad told her.

"Run and hide," Ingrid said amused now. "Wimp."

Vlad smiled slightly. "That's better, but it's not an act of wimpishness but strategic retreat."

Ingrid rolled her eyes a lot calmer. "You've been spending too much time playing chess with Dad."

"I guess so," Vlad smiled wider happy to see his sister calmer. "Can you try and be calmer about this?"

"If you try not to show off as much but I'm making no guarantees." Ingrid warned him. "I still want the throne and castle."

Vlad shrugged. "Fine but we'll both try."

Both siblings smiled slightly awkwardly, nodded at each other and walked to their respective rooms.

_Vlad: You know now I look back that was a lot darker than I thought._

_Me: That's my fault; it's the influence of the music I'm listening to at the moment. T makes me write in a darker way than I usually do._

_Ingrid: Well, I'm not complaining even though I liked fighting with Vlad because it was amusing to watch him actually lose his temper._

_Me: It is kind of funny._

_Vlad: I don't like it when I'm angry._

_Ingrid: Because the darker part of you comes out._

_Me: I thought you didn't like that part of Vlad?_

_Ingrid: I don't, he almost killed me. At least... what do you call him? (points at her brother)_

_Me: Good Vlad, the main evil reflection is referred to as Bad Vlad. Though Vlad now seems a mix of the two._

_Vlad: Is that a compliment or insult._

_Me: Compliment because we get the best of both Vlad's now!_

_Ingrid: EWWWW! Seriously how can you like a breather lover?_

_Me: Ingrid, I am human. Duh!_

_Vlad laughs._

_Ingrid: Good point._

_Me: Anyhow, I know this one was longer but it took longer to write because I had to do Cosmic Love as well, do cooking, gardening and go out over the past few days and I won't be updating this one tomorrow because I'm not home so I can't write unless I write one tonight which I may be able to do but I'm more likely to write for my other fanfictions as I have only updated half of them lately and the others I haven't. Thank you for reading this and please review. On that note, I'm thinking of doing interviews of the YD characters in season 1 then season 2 and then season 3, so if there are any questions – sensible of course – you want me to "ask" then PM me what you would like me to ask and I will see what I can do._

_C_

_Xx_


	19. Rugby  the vampire way

Young Dracula Outtakes

_Me: I'm so happy! Oh hello readers by the way!_

_Ingrid: What are you acting so pleased about?_

_Me: I've been shopping and still have time to update this fanfiction._

_Vlad: And the fact there has been so many reviews._

_Me: Yes! My internet wasn't working this morning and when I finally got online after coming home from shopping I had three review alerts! Sure not all for this fic but I was still extremely pleased. So thank you to the people who have been reviewing my fanfictions you are amazing people to actually take the time to read these!_

_Ingrid: I think you're going a bit over the top with the praise._

_Me (shrugging): But the readers deserve it, anyway this chapter I have wanted to write for ages and I planned it out in my head this morning with listening to music, I just love episode 10 loads. It'll probably be a shorter one but the sooner I get to season two the better because I have the Kidnapped outtakes ideas in my head already and some for season 3 as well!_

_Vlad: Will you be brining in Erin in season 3? I mean in these dialogues._

_Me: Probably, I would like to get to know Erin better there is so much we don't know about her, although I have a million questions for you two in relation to the gap between seasons 2 and 3 but hopefully that will be addressed in season 4!_

_Ingrid (twitching nervously not wanting to talk about after Will's death): Can we do the disclaimer now?_

_Me: Sure, go ahead._

_Vlad: C doesn't own us or Young Dracula she's just using her outrageous imagination to imagine what may have happened outside you see on TV._

Rugby – The vampire way: based during episode ten

"And you are going to fix that, young lady!" The count yelled after his daughter who stormed out of the room.

Vlad rolled his eyes at Robin who exchanged a smirk with Vlad at the Count reaction to Vlad's plans to join the rugby team. Vlad had been planning this for months now – see outtake number eight – and now the trials were coming soon and Vlad was desperate to get onto the team which to him mean any means necessary to get in even if it meant lying to his father.

Vlad was pleased that the Count was allowing him to play rugby and felt extremely grateful to Robin for saying it was a "horrible and brutal sport" as if Vlad had said that it was very possible that the Count may have thought he was lying to get his way. However Vlad was worried when his father had mentioned "vampire tricks that never fail" as Vlad for one didn't want to learn any tricks and for another he knew from knowing his father it would involve cheating and cheating would not get him onto the team even if the referee's back was turned.

Vlad sneakily gestured to Robin to come to his room with him.

The two best friends entered Vlad's room and Vlad shut the door behind him.

"You okay, Vlad?" Robin asked, concerned for his best friend. "You look kind of nervous."

Vlad shrugged and bit his lip. "I don't think I'm going to get onto the team."

"'course you will," Robin said confidently. "I have faith in you and so does your Dad."

"Thanks Robin but the fact dad is in on this is a reason to be nervous." Vlad admitted.

"How's that?" Robin asked looking confused. (_A/N: I have to admit I feel really lucky when I watch YD because my parents have never forced me really into anything, my parents let me make my own decisions and don't put much pressure on me either for which I'm really grateful, I would hate to have the pressures on me that Vlad and Robin or even Erin have on them_) "I would love my parents to actually encourage me in something rather than forcing me into things."

"I know and I like the fact he wants me to do it, but he'll manipulate me and put pressure on me to act more vampiric this way and you of all the people know that is isn't me trying to act vampiric quite the opposite it is me trying to fit in where I can." Vlad admitted and started to pace his room.

"Good point," Robin admitted. "I guess I can understand."

Vlad smiled warily at his best friend. "Still I know I'm going to have to be careful because Dad knows me better than anyone."

"Even me," Robin interrupted.

"Sorry, Robin, but yes, when I was little I never hidden anything from Dad and because of that he knows me inside out in many ways, the main thing he doesn't understand is my liking for normality otherwise he knows me so well he could manipulate me really easily." Vlad sighed, remembering how naïve he had been as a younger child and was paying the price for it but back then things had been pretty much perfect for him.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend." Robin pouted teasingly.

"Shut up," Vlad said rolling his eyes. "And you are my best friend. You understand me almost as well as Dad and we have barely been friends for a year."

Robin grinned. "Feels like it was ages ago that you snuck up to my bedroom window."

Vlad laughed remembering struggling to climb the wall to Robin's room. "Yeah, I remember, it does seem long ago... Transylvania seems a long time ago even though I was there a year ago."

Robin smiled. "You sound like you don't miss it there."

"No way!" Vlad said brightly. "I rather live here than there."

"Despite Van Helsing being here?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yep," Vlad said simply. "I'd rather be here with the risk of being slain than in Transylvania which is boring in comparison to here."

Robin beamed. "And you'd miss me."

"And Chloe," Vlad added.

The two best friends spent the next few hours talking and planning to ensure manipulation didn't happen even though it turned out they couldn't prevent it the next day.

_Ingrid: I still can't believe Dad managed to trick you._

_Vlad: Well, he knows me better than I thought at that point._

_Me: He's your father; he's bound to know you well. Anyway thank you for reading, I know this was short but I'm determined to get to season two by the end of half term which for us in Britain is Thursday and I can't update Friday because I'm at a friend's overnight and Sunday I'm not home so I'll get as many chapters written tomorrow as possible so you get several days worth. Thank you for reading and please review this and any questions for the interview fanfiction I'll be writing please post to me via Private Messaging._

_C_

_xx_


	20. Dreading for the Undead

Young Dracula outtakes

_Hello, I promised I would update as soon as I could and here I am keeping that promise. Thank you to Redrachxo who is not only an amazing writer but also an amazing reviewer, thank you very much to Redrachxo for reviewing and writing such good fanfictions! Here is my next outtake!_

_I don't own Young Dracula!_

Dread for the Undead – based between episodes 10 and 11

It was almost the half term holidays for the students of Stokely Grammar School; the whole school was abuzz with the excitement of the students and happiness of the teachers. The students had wanted this break since the first week back after the last holiday and couldn't wait to get home and go out rather being stuck in the plain school being drained by lessons and homework, the never ending work that school brought. The teachers were just as enthusiastic about it being almost half term as the students were, they would finally not have to spend time with the students and mark their work but actually do recreational things and be with their families.

There were only three people in the whole school who were not looking forward to the holidays.

Vlad loved school; the last thing he wanted was a break from it. The atmosphere there was a lot less tense than the atmosphere at the castle. Vlad didn't want school to end even for a week, because when it did Vlad would be faced with his father bugging him all week preventing him from doing what he wanted – spending time with friends and getting all his work out of the way so he could do "fun" things. The Count however would likely try as per the usual to get out the vampire side of Vlad which Vlad felt wasn't going to happen, he was too stubborn to let his father get to him at the moment.

Ingrid also didn't want school to finish, not that she liked school, quite the contrary, she hated it, but the other students there gave her no end of attention and she could cause mayhem their safely with having to deal with her father's constant insults. When school finished Ingrid would have to deal with her "annoying" brother and he father as well as Renfield and Vlad's friends coming over along with Paul and Ian likely bugging her at every turn. Needless to say that Ingrid was determined to stay as far away from anyone as possible.

The last person was Jonathan. Mr Van Helsing instead of booking a holiday or planning days out as any normal parent would planned for the pair of them to stake out Stokely castle continuously which obviously Jonno was not looking forward to. Of course Jonno loved his Dad and wanted to spend time with him but he did not want to spend day and night watching a dark, gloomy and plain old crumbling castle which in his mind would be a complete waste of time and could be better spent doing other things.

On the last day of half term the fire alarm went off unexpectedly. As normal everyone went outside but unfortunately for the Dracula children and Jonno the school was closed early as the firemen needed to determine whether there was a real fire or someone had set it off.

Ingrid would normally be the person who had set it off but in this case it had been a real fire done in the kitchens where Cooking was done. Obviously a year seven had misused the cookers and set the alarm off. Luckily the fire wasn't serious and the students and teachers would be able to return after the holidays... This situation just kept on getting better and better for the Dracula's and Van Helsings.

_Oh my gosh, I've just had an idea... I'm going to write a new fanfiction based after episode 6. A kind of what if story. I'm not going to give away the plot but anyway just thought I should tell you since it is up now under Premature! And I've almost finished this fic now, only six chapters to write as my last one is done!_

_I had no idea what to write so I came up with this short story. My next one should be longer. It's because I thought of Premature while I was halfway through writing this and had to get it down before I forgot it. Anyhow thank you for reading and please review! I'm hoping to get this fic finished soon but I may not be updating tomorrow because this weekend is sooooo busy! I'm at a friend's for a sleepover and I'm going out on Sunday so I have little time on my hands but I will be updating next week because it's the holidays then I have four weeks of college and then I have eight weeks of summer holidays where I will update as often as I can except when the Olympics are on because I love the Olympics and will be glued to it for two weeks!_

_C_

_Xx_


	21. Conversations

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me (looking tired but happy): Hello!_

_Vlad: You don't look very well._

_Me: I'm fine; I've just stayed up most of the night and paying for it._

_Ingrid: Then why are you writing this find the nearest coffin and fall asleep in it._

_Me: Ingrid, one I'm not a vampire so I don't sleep in a coffin, I sleep in a bed and two I can do what I want and you can't tell me what to do and three I wanted to write this even though I was up half the night I think it's best to sleep later rather than now when I have time and besides I am adding two chapters for Premature today which I wrote yesterday and it seems only fair that this fanfiction is updated too._

_Vlad: Well, we're not the ones who could fall asleep at their laptop so it's your choice._

_Me: Yes it is, this is one for the Father's day episode, I've decided to make it a family thing where there is a discussion but I'm not sure yet, I think it's just going to be a set of short one shots... Can I have the disclaimer please?_

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me or Breather boy here or Young Dracula, even though I don't want to be owned at all but I don't want to know what C would do if she did own us._

Conversations – based during episode 11

"Van Helsing has a girlfriend!" Ingrid blurted out to Vlad with intense enthusiasm.

"And the big deal is?" Vlad asked.

The Dracula siblings were on their way to the castle after school, Ingrid was going to get changed ready for "her" party and Vlad planned on conning his Dad into going out camping with the Brannaghs. Ingrid unable to keep her mouth shut decided to tell Vlad about her plan to spoil Van Helsing's love life.

"Van Helsing put me on cloakroom duty," Ingrid admitted to her brother and Vlad snorted and began laughing. "For no reason just because Ian and Paul stuck his son in the air hanging by his pants and well, for once it wasn't my fault, it's not fair."

"So you plotting revenge," Vlad said knowingly. He knew his sister loved to get revenge on anyone and everyone she could and the fact Van Helsing was a vampire slayer made her want revenge on him more. "How does this fit in with the fact he has a girlfriend?"

"Well for one he's already married isn't he, so I don't think that is right and two what woman would want Van Helsing breather or vampire. Seriously." Ingrid looked disgusted. "I need to show his girlfriend who is boss around here and the fact her boyfriend isn't all that brilliant but pathetic."

Vlad shrugged uncaringly. "Fine but Dad and I won't be in the castle tonight unless it rains of course then we will but otherwise we'll be out."

"Doing what? Flying lessons?" Ingrid snorted imagining her brother attempting to make an effect to be like a vampire.

"No, camping," Vlad corrected.

"How did you get Dad to do that?" Ingrid asked slightly impressed.

"I uhmm said it was for him." Vlad admitted.

"You mean you tricked him." Ingrid said smirking and Vlad nodded. Ingrid laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day my little brother would trick Dad. Welcome to my world Vlad, there may be hope of you being a not too useless vampire after all. But you'll never beat me."

"Of course not," Vlad smirked and the two burst out laughing actually for once getting along.

Robin and Vlad were sat around the campfire discussing the situation of how Vlad's Dad was in a mood while Mr Brannagh fiddled with the tent.

"You know your Dad does have a point," Robin said.

"How?" Vlad demanded. "He never does what I want to do?"

"And you never do what he wants to do," Robin reminded his vampire best friend. "Vlad sometimes you can't constantly fight with parents, occasionally you have to do what they want in order to get them to do what they want. Being at each other's throats constantly will not help your relationship it'll just make it worse."

Vlad shrugged. "Dad and I have never and probably will never see eye to eye with each other. It's gotten worse since we got here really; I suppose it's because of turning into a teenager I'm turning more rebellious. Almost the exact same thing happened to Ingrid when she became a teenager, she starts rebelling all the time against Dad and it didn't exactly help that Mum made the situation worse by leading Ingrid on every time she was around."

"Still it's no excuse to not talk to each other, he's your father and no matter what you love each other and I bet your going to start needing him now more than ever before to rely upon after other than him who else in your family can you rely on?" Robin asked rhetorically.

_Ingrid: Me, Vlad can rely on me._

_Vlad: Yeah, I can rely on you to try and stake me in the back._

_Ingrid (fake gasping with horror): Why would I do that to my little brother?_

_Me: Obviously to take the throne. Duh! You've been blabbering on about taking over ever since season 3 started. In seasons 1 and 2 it was all I'm going to be Countess Dracula now you seem to have higher expectations._

_Ingrid: I'm second in command that is good enough for me._

_Me: I'm surprised it is but glad because I like both you and Vlad and I's hate for either one of you to be staked._

_Vlad: What about Dad or Erin?_

_Me: Those two as well. If Bertrand to die I don't see that as a big loss I hated him from the first episode he was in, the only times I liked him was when you (Ingrid) and him were messing around in the blood cellar then I thought he was okay. I didn't entirely like him to be honest. If Zoltan died I would be sad, poor little wolf and the same for Wolfie. The Brannaghs (sarcasm) BIG loss there I only would mind Robin dying and even with him I sometimes think he can me mean to the extreme._

_Ingrid: It's not as if he's coming back thank everything evil._

_Me: That's not what I have heard._

_Vlad: What do you mean?_

_Me: I've heard Robin's coming back but it's only rumour so don't take my word for it! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	22. In The Morning

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me (sat at laptop doing two things at once): Hello people, excuse me trying to be a heroine by doing two things at once, I'm attempting to get my laptop to its original format._

_Vlad (comes in looking baffled and sits next to me): formatting?_

_Ingrid (comes in): She means all her data has gone so she has to replace it._

_Me (nodding sadly): yep, all my outtakes I had done just gone like that *snaps fingers*_

_Vlad: How did you do that?_

_Me: I deleted my back up files – intentionally - so when this was redone couldn't get my data back._

_Ingrid: Tough luck._

_Me (sticks tongue out): Most of my stuff I've managed to get back but some I can't well... not easily, I'm not sure how to. Anyway too much talk. I've updated Cosmic Love today so this may be put on the next day, depend how long it takes to write. Oh and this is dedicated to HyaHya, Redrachox – my amazing constant reviewing readers and brilliant writers, check out their stories – Depeche Mode – as usual for being just an amazing band and a massive inspiration – and Soulsavers who's latest album The Light the Dead See has been a source of inspiration for a month now._

_Ingrid: Boring! C doesn't own me!_

_Vlad: Nor me and Young Dracula._

_Me: Yep otherwise my YD stuff on my laptop I would be able to get back in a flash!_

In the Morning – based between episodes 11 and 12

It was morning in Stokely and an unusually rainy day (_A/N: Yeah, we have had no end of rain here in the UK! It's annoying for me so I want the characters to go through a similar day to us._) This in Vlad's eyes was a terrible thing as the clouds blocked UV rays so his dad could move a bit more freely around meaning biting and him likely interrupting him at school.

As predicted the Count did show at school that day...

And the problem was that Vlad was in woodwork at the time and we all know what that means...

"Vlad," The Count interrupted clicking his fingers as he sped into the classroom.

"Dad," Vlad hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you may be a little bored with school." The count said considerately.

Vlad sighed in irritation and looked over to a frozen Van Helsing to check he was thoroughly hypnotised, it seemed that he was.

"Dad, I appreciate it but... and I am bored but if I disappear suddenly people won't take that too kindly." Vlad told his father knowing Van Helsing would love an excuse to get him into trouble.

"Hmmm, can you fake illness or something," the Count suggested.

"I can't till the end of class," Vlad said sadly, he was actually bored for once as the rain had dampened his spirits and all the lessons today had been boring.

"When is that?" the Count questioned.

"In about five minutes," Vlad said checking his watch in his right hand (_A/N: I noticed that Vlad had his watch on the wrong hand in series 1 and 2 – although I know people who have it on the wrong hand too - but had it on the correct hand in series 3... who knows why huh?_)

"Very well, I expect to meet you at the gates in a quarter of an hour, is that long enough?"

"Should be," Vlad said smiling.

The Count sped out of the room and Vlad clicked his fingers casually to get everyone out of their hypnotised states.

Van Helsing jumped and saw the time.

"It's the end of lesson it seems," He eyed Vlad darkly. "You can all leave,"

Vlad smirked getting up and rushing out of the room.

"Hey Vlad wait up!" Robin yelled, and Vlad stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry I'm not feeling well," Vlad said urgently.

"You look fine," Robin said suspiciously.

"I'm pale skinned," Vlad reminded him. "So it's hard to tell when I'm ill."

"Oh right," Robin realised. "So you'll be going home."

"Afraid so," Vlad sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Five minutes later...

Vlad looked at the gate to find his father at the gate.

"Hey Dad," Vlad said now worried his father may actually do something Vlad wouldn't approve of. "What are we doing today then?"

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it." The Count realised.

"Well why don't we just go to the castle first." Vlad shrugged and the two went off.

Vlad felt very twitchy as he walked with his Dad for all he knew his Dad was going to lecture him about vampire culture which for Vlad was about as interesting as watching paint dry.

"Did I ever tell you about when I was fifteen and snuck out of my father's castle?" The Count asked.

"Nope," Vlad said.

"Well, back then obviously I hadn't changed yet and had a serious mischievous streak like you." The Count playfully elbowed his favourite child.

Vlad laughed awkwardly.

"I used to sneak around the nearby village during the day watching the breathers; of course I didn't befriend them but I did observe them and see what they were like." The Count said. "Once I with the help of one of the breathers managed to get Nanny Clontarf stuck in a well for a week."

"Really?" Vlad said amused imagining the thousand year old nanny stuck in a well. "Couldn't she fly out?"

"That old hag," The Count snorted. "Well she could fly but not well and I tripped liquid argentalium down the well to mix with the water."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "That reminds me of when I locked her in the cupboard."

The Count chuckled. "And you believe you're nothing like me."

Vlad shrugged. "She was stuck in there a fortnight."

"I wondered where she went, I thought she had been slain then she came back which was a great disappointment." The Count sighed – figuratively.

"Sorry, I should have locked her in a parcel or something and sent her off to Antarctica or something." Vlad apologised.

"Antarctica?"

"At some points in the year they have twenty four hours of sunlight so you know..." Vlad said thoughtfully.

The Count let out a booming laugh.

_Vlad: Why have you made me seem evil?_

_Me: I didn't mean to, anyway you're the one who locked up Nanny Clontarf and not me!_

_Vlad: She was annoying me._

_Ingrid (sniggering): Tell me about it, how come breather boy actually had the guts to one skip school and two lock up out nanny._

_Vlad: It's not as if I'm actually a wimp like you think and when I want to I can be mischievous when I want to._

_Me: Yeah like in The Enemy Within._

_Ingrid: What's she talking about?_

_Vlad (rolling his eyes at me knowing what I'm referring to): I'll explain later._

_Me: Thank you for reading and please review! I'm starting to review daily as this is my second update today so this fic may actually get finished soon!_

_C_

_xx_


	23. Another Failure

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me: Sorry I've been off so long but a couple of family issues came up and I decided it was time to do a clean out of my room and reread a book._

_Ingrid: Clean your room? Why doesn't someone do it for you?_

_Me: Oh maybe because I'm almost an adult and have to take care of myself. Anyway it's good practise for the future._

_Vlad: I'm guessing for uni._

_Me: Yep! So excited for that, anyway Halloween episode I remember when I first saw this it was bonfire night!_

_Vlad: Odd timing._

_Me: Yeah well, I couldn't help the fact it was on five days too late... cue disclaimer please._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me or Ingrid or Young Dracula!_

Another failure – based during episode 12 of season 1

The Van Helsings left the room in an embarrassing silence.

"Well that is that," Vlad said looking into the cursed box showing how there had been three screams.

"Sorry Vlad," Robin said.

Vlad shrugged.

"Well better being a vampire than properly dead I guess." Vlad dismissed.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Chloe asked who was desperate for all the Draculas to not be vampires as she didn't really trust them at all; she trusted Vlad yes, but not very much.

"Nah," Vlad said. "Of course not, but I haven't heard of any way of getting out of being a vampire so my chances are slim."

Chloe frowned and Robin suppressed a smile.

"Maybe the curse can be redone or something?" Chloe suggested and Vlad shook his head.

"Curses only have one life within an item once they are broken they cannot be reperformed... at least not from the same item and I don't see myself coming across another one of these... most would probably have been destroyed." Vlad sighed.

"Or there could be some in Egypt." Chloe suggested.

"Maybe, but vampires don't go to Egypt." Vlad told her.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"It's too sunny, ten seconds there and you're dust, of course it wouldn't affect me but I'm not going to Egypt all alone seeing as I've never been there and it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Vlad admitted.

Robin shrugged in dismissal.

"What are you going to do then?" Chloe asked.

"Just wait and see if anything comes to me I guess, or see if running away gets me out of the transformation..." Vlad said thoughtfully thinking of his original plan.

"Run away," Chloe said surprised. "That's a little drastic."

Vlad shrugged. "Not really, usually vampire children run away... after the transformation, about a year or two after because they can't get on with their fathers so they run away turn more evil and plot to kill their fathers, usually they succeed and take their place."

"And if they don't succeed?" Robin asked.

"Well, they aren't killed. Vampires can't kill each other unless you're the Grand High Vampire. Usually the sons have to be patient for a few years to a century and then their father would retire allowing their sons to take over. Either way the result is the same." Vlad shook his head.

"You're not going to kill your dad are you?" Chloe asked confused.

"Not in a million years," Vlad promised. "Unlike most I don't plan on killing anyone, least of all my own father."

"Is that what happened to your grandfather?" Robin asked curious.

Vlad smiled and then sighed sadly. "Thankfully no, he was slain by a slayer but by this time dad had already taken the name of Count Dracula as our family was the Dragos family back then. Dad changed our name to hide from the slayers hence the Dracula family tradition of running away."

"Doesn't look like it worked, the name Dracula is the most famous of all the vampires." Chloe said knowingly.

"Yeah, well as no one believes it that's all the better." Vlad sighed.

The Brannaghs came in at that moment...

"Here you still need this," Robin handed over Vlad's cape after being berated by his parents and Chloe saying her goodbyes.

"For now," Vlad added smirking at his best friend.

_Me: Eeek. So cute._

_Vlad: "cute"?_

_Ingrid: Vlad's about as cute as a rat._

_Me: Then through a vampires eyes he's very, very cute!_

_Ingrid: Uh please._

_Vlad (looking slightly pleased but embarrassed): Thank you for reading and please review._

_Me: Yepty yep, hopefully this will finish soon and I can move back to doing the Eternal Immortality series and Cosmic Love. Also I have part of season 2 outtakes planned so it's all good._

_C_

_xx_


	24. Fangy Operations

Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes

_Me: Mhhhaaa!_

_Vlad: I thought you gave up on the evil laughs._

_Me (pouting): Sorry, I saw your guide to spotting vampires and it had me laughing so much and frankly I couldn't resist._

_Ingrid: You made a guide for breathers to spot vampires!_

_Me: Don't panic, I won't spill._

_Ingrid (eyes glowing red): You're spilling by talking about it now!_

_Vlad: Calm down Ingrid, I made it so people know about vampires and can get away. I want people to know._

_Ingrid: Vladimir Dracula you're supposed to be the Chosen One feeding off breathers not assisting them._

_Vlad (rolling eyes): You better not tell Dad. Or I'll put garlic in the next pizza you order behind Dad's back._

_Me (giggling): I don't own these two siblings or Young Dracula! Also to see Vlad's guide to vampires go onto the Young Dracula website and scroll down to videos, that is where it is!_

Fangy operations – based between episodes 12 and 13

The Van Helsings - well Mr Van Helsing – were planning an attack on the Dracula's.

"Dad, we can't very well storm a castle!" Jonno said to his father desperately Vlad heard as he passed the woodwork room as he headed to his locker.

"Jonathan, we are Van Helsings, we are meant to slay vampires; therefore it is our duty to go into that castle and slay vampires." Vlad heard Mr Van Helsing say as he stopped to listen and stood by the door listening intently.

"They aren't vampires Dad, I am in Vlad's lessons and he's like any other kid and Ingrid may have some issues with behaviour but that is normal in schools to have a troublemaker." Jonno persisted.

"Not evil troublemakers through, Ingrid is evil and I bet Vlad either is pretending not to be or will end up evil too. I have no doubt that those two will end up worse than their father and will be the undoing of the town." Van Helsing said stubbornly and Vlad ground his teeth together as he hated it when people thought he was going to be evil and worse he hated it even more when people said he was going to be more evil than his father.

"Even if they are vampires, Dad if they are the Dracula's you... we wouldn't stand a chance against them." Jonno said.

"Jonno, how can you have so little faith in me?" Mr Van Helsing told his son.

"But Dad, if you are right and the stories are true Vlad and Ingrid's father would be several hundred years old and have more than enough experience to kill you!" Jonno said desperately.

Vlad smiled to himself remembering the stories his father told him about the slayers he had prevented from killing him and then remembered how his father had described how he had drained the slayers after they had tried to kill him.

Vlad winced at the thought of people being drained but had accepted that was how things had been but would not be in the future.

"Jonathan, that is even more reason to attack them. We go at eight o'clock tonight, the sooner they are slain the better." Mr Van Helsing said.

Vlad gasped and made a run to find his sister.

Ingrid was stood outside a classroom casually after being thrown out of her class.

Vlad slid at to stop in front of her.

"Ingrid! We have to go to the castle, NOW!" Vlad said urgently and breathless.

"Vlad? What are you doin' out of lesson?" Ingrid asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me you've changed your ways and decided to become evil."

"Of course not," Vlad shook his head. "I just overheard Mr Van Helsing and Jonno talking, they plan to attack the castle. Tonight!"

"WHAT?" Ingrid almost yelled. "Right, I'll grab my bag, wait here!"

Vlad waited a minute and Ingrid went in the classroom grabbed her bag and left, shutting the door behind her ignoring the teacher insides yells.

"Come on," Ingrid grabbed Vlad's arm and the siblings sprinted out of the school.

Once at the gates they slowed to a walk.

"When did Van Helstink say they would be attacking?" Ingrid asked.

"Eight o'clock tonight," Vlad told her.

"Fangtastic!" Ingrid complained. "That's the time Dad sets off hunting at this time of year."

"I know," Vlad agreed. "We have to stop them."

"Why don't we just tell him?" Ingrid asked, she had wanted to tell their Dad about Van Helsing but Vlad asked her to keep quiet and for once she did.

"Because we will move back to Transylvania and I don't want to move back there and go back to how we were. Do you?" Vlad asked in response.

Ingrid frowned thinking of how isolated she had been back in Transylvania. "No, at least I actually get attention here."

"Exactly," Vlad told Ingrid.

"So we need to stop them somehow," Ingrid said determined.

"Right."

Several hours later...

"What time is it?" Vlad asked his sister nervously.

"It's seven thirty, Vlad, relax, this plan will work." Ingrid said leaning back in the sofa she was sat in watching Vlad pace the throne room.

"Yeah and if it doesn't our dad will either be dust or we will be going back to Transylvania." Vlad said pessimistically.

"Or Dad will drain Van Helsing and allow us to stay." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Relax Vladdy," She said in a teasing tone so it sounded like their father was saying the words.

"Don't call me that!" Vlad snapped tensely.

"You let Mum and Dad call you that," Ingrid reminded him.

"They are our parents." Vlad responded. "They've always called me that, you haven't and you know I don't like being called that. So... shut... up!"

"Temper temper," She muttered gaining her a dark look form Vlad.

"We should go outside, we need to set up the traps," Vlad told Ingrid.

Ingrid and Vlad set up various traps around the castle and waited by the main entrance to the castle.

"Dad'll be getting up any minute now," Vlad whispered to Ingrid.

Ingrid frowned. "Maybe you can delay him..."

"What about the slayers?"

"I can handle them," Ingrid insisted. "They are petty, pathetic first timers, even though I'm not sixteen yet I can handle them. I have hypnotised Jonno countless times, that only leaves Van Helsing and I think I can handle him with our traps and all."

Vlad sighed. "Okay, but take care of yourself."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You know me."

Vlad wandered off to their father's coffinroom.

Ingrid meanwhile looked in the throne room to see that it was eight o'clock and sprinted to the front door opening it to see the Van Helsings walking up to the castle arguing.

Ingrid snorted at the sight of them arguing and slid to pull a trigger...

The main gates shut in the Van Helsings face and Ingrid smirked at them.

"Oops," she told them. "Sorry, but my father is not in the mood for _uninvited _guests."

"You have no right to do this!" Van Helsing snapped at Ingrid and she sighed in amusement.

"Really? This isn't _your_ castle, so tough!" Ingrid hissed back and on cue a load of gue was "sicked" onto the two by the gargoyles who stood at the sides of the gates.

"Eww," They complained.

Ingrid laughed darkly and stepped forward to hypnotise them her eyes going yellowy green.

"Now listen carefully," She told them. "You will leave now, and not return. You will forget this whole ordeal and go back to your old selves in the morning after you have slept."

The two boys nodded completely dazed and Ingrid snapped her fingers and the two walked away in a dazed almost sleepwalking state

Ingrid giggled and turned around and walked into the castle to find her brother having a deep conservation with their father who was sat on his throne.

Vlad turned round and smiled at his sister mouthing _"Did it work?"_ and Ingrid smiled in response nodding.

_Me: You two should really cooperate more often, it is way cooler!_

_Vlad: Cooler? But I do agree it is better when Ingrid and I work together._

_Ingrid (shaking head): Whatever garlic breath._

_Vlad (ignoring her): Why did you hypnotise the Van Helsings anyway?_

_Ingrid: In case they had realise we really are vampires, I wanted to stay in Stokely just as much as you did._

_Vlad (smiling): Wow, we agreed on something._

_Me (smiling too and sighing with longing): Sibling cooperation, it's so rare. Thank you for reading, this is almost finished now! So please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	25. Renunţarea

Young Dracula Season 1 outtakes

_Me: Alrighty, almost done three more to go including this one._

_Vlad: Then onto season 2?_

_Me: Nope, I need to get the Premature done and Cosmic Love both of which are going to be series and are planned out in my head._

_Ingrid: In your head?_

_Me: I lost the physical plans when my laptop went funny._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Young Dracula!_

Renunţarea – during episode 13 of season 1 (Note: Renunţarea is supposed to be "Give up" in Romanian, but the translation could be wrong so I'm sorry if it is but the Romanian version sounds better as a chapter title than the English and more appropriate.)

Vlad sighed giving up after his father and sister left the room there was only five minutes left before Vlad had to go to sit the Blood test. Vlad couldn't take in all the information in the books and with Robin no longer his friend, Vlad couldn't see the point in learning any of the information at all.

Vlad muttered "I give up," to himself in Transylvanian.

"What is the matter Master Vlad?" Zoltan asked. "You only speak our native tongue when you are agitated."

"I'm going to fail this test Zoltan," Vlad told the wolf sadly.

"You're being negative master, you will be a fangtastic vampire, and will pass the test." Zoltan told his favourite master.

"Thanks Zoltan but you of all people know that I never listen to dad's lectures on vampires and quite frankly I have never been able to take in any of the vampire stuff. It's never been of interest to me." Vlad shrugged.

"As I have pointed out though, some of the test is things you have learnt at school such as maths. Even without the vampire knowledge the breather knowledge you process should just be enough to get through the exam." Zoltan reassured him.

Vlad sighed. "I don't even want to be a vampire; I never have wanted to be a vampire. This is my chance to get out of it!"

"You still have three blood tests after this you can always wait until the last one or the second to last one and if you still don't want to go through the change before your sixteenth and you have a blood test you can intentionally fail the test then. You may change your mind." Zoltan said.

Vlad frowned. "I doubt I will but you do have a point. I could change my mind."

"The isolation that you are going through usually leads vampire children to want to become vampires, so if you fail you will want to change."

"And if I pass I will not want to," Vlad shook his head. "It's almost ironic no matter which way I go I won't get what I want. I never get what I want and it seems I never will."

"Don't say that master, I have no doubt that you will pass this test and be the first all powerful vampire to live in peace with breathers." Zoltan said optimistically.

"Thank you," Vlad told the wolf stroking his head affectionately.

"VLADIMIR!" The Count yelled. "The test begins in two minutes get down here this instant!"

Vlad shuddered.

"Good luck Master Vlad," Zoltan told Vlad.

Vlad smiled "Thanks,"

Vlad left the room to go downstairs and face his "destiny"...

_Me: Short but sweet, I need to this out of the way!_

_Vlad: You are desperate aren't you?_

_Me: Well, I think the people who read those fics need updates after all this is my second update for this fic today! Anyhow thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	26. Family Discussion

Young Dracula Season 1 Outtakes

_Me: Holy cows! This is the second to last outtake for this season and the last one is already done!_

_Ingrid: Cows?_

_Vlad: Is that meant to be sad?_

_Me: Yes, cows and it is sad because this is almost the end of a story! I will do season 2 outtakes once Premature is done!_

_Vlad: So your third update today huh?_

_Me: Yep, I'm proud of myself and I apologise for the delay in updates. I will add the final chapter tomorrow!_

_Ingrid (sarcastically): Final chapter, wow!_

_Me: Haha._

_Vlad (ignoring us both): C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Young Dracula._

_Family discussion – based between episodes 13 and 14_

_It was a normal evening in Castle Dracula (__A/N: I sound like the writer for the Young Dracula book I know, but that is my intention in this case__.)_

_Vlad was working on his homework waiting for dinner while Ingrid who was sat opposite was painting her fingernails a blood red._

_The Count sped behind Vlad._

_"We all need to discuss something." The Count told his children._

_"Uh oh," Vlad muttered, every time his father had said that there had been a fight between the three of them over something or other._

_"We need to discuss your mother." The Count continues sitting at the end of the table and vlad put down his pen and twitched nervously._

_Ingrid groaned putting her nail varnish away. "Why do we need to talk about that old heartless, selfish witch?"_

_The Count almost smiled at his daughter's choice of words. "She is your mother and I think she has been... no, is being a bad influence on the two of you. Neither of you do as you are told. Ingrid, you are too much like that old hag you should do as you are told, if you are going get anywhere as a vampire then you need to act less like your mother so you can get a husband."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not getting a husband!" Ingrid insisted._

_"Yes, yes you are! You need one to control you, you have a large temper and are unpredictable, you need a vampire there to suppress and restrain you." The Count told his daughter harshly._

_"I do not NEED a husband!" Ingrid yelled. "I'm fine on my own!"_

_Vlad sighed. "Here we go again."_

_The Count turned to his favourite child. "And Vladdy, I know you like being you but if you continue the way you are you are going to get into serious trouble, and in this case, not off me but off the Grand High Vampire and the High Council, the last thing you need is that!"_

_"But Dad..." Vlad protested. "You never do as anyone tells you and if I'm going to be the next Count Dracula should be the same especially in attitude."_

_The Count laughed._

_"Dad, neither of us is going to change... ever. I just don't see that ever happening, me being evil and not being friends with breathers. Ingrid... not evil, having a husband and doing chores. Dad, listen you are just going to have to accept us as we are." Vlad told his father and the Count shook his head stubbornly and flew out of the room._

_"Dad," Vlad complained._

_"I don't think he's going to change either... Vladdy." Ingrid said putting her feet on the table and giving Vlad a half angry and half smug look._

_Vlad sighed. "Things will never change will they?"_

_Me: Nope not right away._

_Vlad: That was meant to be a rhetorical question C._

_Me: Oh sorry. Anyway last outtake tomorrow!_

_Ingrid: Fantastic, then you will be leaving me alone and only bugging Vlad!_

_Me (shrugging): Anyway thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	27. Pandemonium

Young Dracula Season 1 Outtakes

_Me (with tears in eyes): Last chapter... *sad dramatic music plays in background*_

_Vlad (looking baffled): Aren't you happy about it?_

_Me: Well yes, but this chapter has been in my head for ages so really I finished yesterday in my eyes I guess!_

_Ingrid: I guess it is the end of an era._

_Me: Nah, that's not till I get season 2 and 3 outtakes done and then I have to do season 4 so it's just sad to know I won't be doing this until Premature and Cosmic Love is done which I will try to update soon, promise!_

_Vlad: I think the readers will hold you to that..._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me, breather boy here or Young Dracula._

Pandemonium – based during episode 14...

"Jonathan, if you want your dad to live get me out of here... NOW!" Vlad told Jonno.

"Why?" Jonno asked with confusion evident on his face.

Vlad sighed with impatience. "There are several dozen vampires in the castle right now most of whom are experienced against slayers. You really think that your dad who has never slain before will stand a chance against them! Knowing that now you probably wouldn't have been able to slay my Dad anyway but several dozen vampires..."

"Dad's dead," Jonno concluded looking panicked.

"He will die if we don't stop them!" Vlad insisted. Jonno gulped and put down his stake and untied Vlad's hands from the chair.

Jonno then grabbed his stake again. "You may be playing innocent to get out."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "You've spent months spying on us and you still know nothing about me at all do you. If I wanted you dead I could have done it ages ago, I could have told Dad about you earlier but I didn't. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You're not evil?" Jonno guessed finding it hard to believe as Vlad headed to the door.

Vlad snorted at the idea. "And hopefully I never will be."

The two boys began the journey up the hill to Castle Dracula/Stokely Castle. Vlad climbed the hill with ease as he did it twice a day where Jonno was finding it a little more difficult as he was used to going around by car.

"Why aren't you evil?" Jonno asked as he continued to trail behind.

"I don't want to be a vampire," Vlad said honestly looking behind him to Jonno. "I never have..."

"I never wanted to be a slayer," Jonno muttered in response, surprised he and Vlad actually had something in common.

"I know," Vlad smiled slightly, he had seen Jonno refuse to do the things slayers did frequently. "And I'm sorry for what my family have done to you but we are what we are. We may not be able to change our nature but we could change some things given the chance."

"What are you talking about?" Jonno said confused by Vlad's almost cryptic words.

"I want peace between vampires and breathe... sorry, people." Vlad told him shrugging as if it was not a big deal.

"Is that even possible?" Jonno asked and Vlad pulled a face as worry.

"I don't know, it hasn't been attempted before, mostly because neither side wants it." Vlad admitted.

"Peace is better than war," Jonno agreed, Jonno did agree that peace would be better as it would mean no bloodshed on either side and he wouldn't have to do the slayer training he had never wanted to do.

"Exactly, but no vampire would agree to it. As far as I can think I'm the only person that I'm aware of that doesn't want to be a vampire and wants peace." Vlad sighed with longing, he had always wished to meet someone with the same ideals as him but he had yet to meet one, adult or child.

"It's worth a try." Jonno said. "After all you don't seem like your Dad and sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Vlad laughed briefly, he really did try not to act like the rest of his family and was pleased that someone outside of his friends had noticed.

Jonno smiled back and then it hit him as they entered the castle that his father had said that vampires were manipulative and lied frequently. That probably meant that Vlad was lying and from that moment decided never to pay attention to what a vampire said ever again.

_Me: Well, that is that._

_Vlad: I always wondered why Jonno seemed to forget what I said that day..._

_Me: Well it explains why he seems more accepting in All For One._

_Ingrid: I wasn't even in this chapter._

_Me: Sorry Ingrid! But this is how I planned it._

_Vlad: Bye everyone!_

_Ingrid: Yeah and I won't be seeing you!_

_Me: Actually I hope to bring you both back for season 2! Thank you very much for reading this and thank you for all the support in this fanfiction. I know it has taken months to finish but I hope it has been worth it!_

_Love,_

_C_

_xx_


	28. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements... for Young Dracula Season 1: Outtakes...

To my Personal Jesus' Depeche Mode, thank you so much for thirty two years of music, you have to be one of my favourite bands ever! I hope you create a new album soon as rumoured and it has every success with it because there is no doubt in my mind that I will be buying it!

To the brilliant Paramore who I knew unknowingly since they first began. You're music is amazing and I'm looking forward to your newest album as well. Thank you for amazing music, I hope you make music for just as long as Depeche Mode has been.

To my friends who have changed me so much – hopefully for the better – and shown me this and have gone through experiences with me which have made things better, boosting my confidence.

To my family who maintain their confidence in me despite me lacking in self confidence and having such an attitude.

To the cast and crew of Young Dracula thank you for creating the programme and acting it out to be put on TV, you've been just as inspiring as music is to me without all you this story would not be here and I would not have the creativity to create this.

And finally to **YOU**! My amazing readers and reviewers thank you for all your support in this fanfiction and I hope it continues into the next series of outtakes!

Lots of Love!

Charchisto

xxx


End file.
